


In The Flesh

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Dom Lucifer, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kissing, Oral, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Psychic Reader, Sexual Tension, Smut, lip biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader has a gift and is able to pick up that Lucifer is hiding in Castiel's body. Lucifer catches on quick and decides to strike a deal with her. The deal seems simple enough, he let's the Reader and the Winchesters live as long as she helps him with whatever he wants. But striking a deal with the Devil always has consequences and with the sudden needy looks in his eyes the Reader begins to fear what he truly wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long I'm gonna drag this out for possibly 3 or 4 chapters depending on comments/Kudos

You knew something was off the moment Dean and Sam came back from their mission. Of course that was what you kind of expected, after all taking a trip in to Hell to see Lucifer would definitely do some damage to one's mind. Then you noticed Castiel was missing and that sparked something that made you off edge. 

It wasn't that you were a psychic or a prophet. Oh no, that was just an inch above you. You were considered what Sam had explained as a "sensitive". Someone who didn't necessarily have psychic abilities but you always got bad feelings before something bad happened. You could sense a dangerous prescence, hell you were able to predict that there was something wrong with Sam when he first lost his soul and that was before he came clean about how he felt nothing for no one.

None the less, something was up but you didn't say anything. You decided to keep your mouth shut until you could figure it out for yourself. Dean and Sam had enough to worry about with the whole Darkness thing on earth and Dean's secretive attraction to it.

So once in a while you would dig into your books, check the newspaper, and look up recent articles. Nothing new and nothing strange that Dean and Sam didn't already know about. And yet every fiber in your being was practically vibrating as a warning that something wasn't right. 

Then one day while the Winchesters where out you made yourself comfortable at the wooden table and began reading a book. The knots in your stomach were beginning to bother you so you had to take your mind off the feeling. Then you heard a  small crash. You jumped and turned to see what it was but there was nothing there. Another crash echoed through the room. 

What the hell? You held your breath in as your heart pumped and pounded into your chest. What ever it was, it had sent a vibrating tingle down your spine and the knots in your stomach clenched tighter. Now you knew something was wrong, something bad was in the bunker. Every nerve in your body screamed at you to run away while you could. 

And then suddenly a thought popped in your head. "Get away, it's not him!" For some reason the line of words played on repeat as you slowly tip toed your way to the sudden noise. It was coming from Dean's room. You swallowed the lump in your throat and held yourself as you pushed yourself forward. This was it. 

This was the thing that kept you on high alert and made you stay awake so many restless nights. You'd be damned if you didn't find out just what it was. One step left and then you were welcomed to Dean's open door, that wasn't open before. He never left his door open, especially when he was gone. 

Your bare feet padded quietly as you walked right into the room and you saw a certain angel in a trench coat. Well it was his back you were greeted by at first until he turned around and looked at you with this blue eyes. It was Castiel that was making your signals go haywire. But then that same thought popped in your mind. It wasn't him. It wasn't Castiel! 

What were you supposed to do in this type of situation? You sucked in your fear and decided to tuck the bit of information away. If you made a scene and ran to grab your phone then he would know that you knew he wasn't Castiel. You figured who ever was trying to hide in Castiel wouldn't kill you, especially with The Winchesters close by. You figured whoever it was would let you live to keep up their disguise as the angel in the trench coat.

"Cas, is everything alright?" You asked. 

Whoever it was looked at you with those so blue eyes and the little hairs on the back of your neck stood up. "Y/N." He spoke in Castiel's gravelly voice but when he said your name it sounded like he was testing the sound of your name.

Your hands gripped around your arms as you noticed all the books and other miscellaneous things on the floor. Definitely not Cas. 

"Is there anything I can help you with? You're clearly looking for something." You asked before bringing your eyes back to the imposter. 

"Not unless you can find a way to stop the Darkness, which I don't suppose you would happen to know." He was clearly annoyed by your prescence. 

You shook your head. "Sorry, I don't have anything in that area. I'll just leave you to it."

You turned to walk out of the room. Everything in your body was humming. Now was the time to leave. You would quietly leave and make a call to the Winchesters to warn them, after you demanded that they picked you up somewhere far from the bunker. Somewhere far from the imposter before he caught on.

"Y/N." Castiel's voice made you freeze in the doorway. 

"Yes Cas?" You asked without turning to him. 

"Y/N." This time he didn't just say your name, he spoke in a light sing along voice as if he just realized something. 

Shit! He knew! Abort mission, abort mission. 

You wanted to run but couldn't. You were frozen in fear and waited for him to say something else. Your breath hitched in your throat. 

Run you idiot!

The moment you stepped out of the threshold you bumped into something hard and nearly knocked yourself down. Castiel was right in front of you now and the power that was radiating off of him blindsided you. Who was he? It definitely wasn't Cas. He couldn't do so many tricks anymore. A smirk came over his face and your insides froze from the cold feeling that just ran down your whole body. 

"You have nothing in that area, but you definitely have something. . . Don't you?" He hinted at your awareness. 

"I don't know what your talking about." You tried to cover up the fact that you did indeed know that he wasn't your angel friend. 

"I know that you have a certain gift, Y/N. A gift that tells you so many things. So, you wanna take a guess?" He searched your body up and down with those blue eyes. 

A warm wave crashed into your cold insides and for a split second you felt like you were at war with your body. One side was screaming for you to run and get away but the other side was somehow enjoying his company, like a switch you were turned on. And when a specific name popped in your head you began to tremble. 

"Lucifer." You whispered as you taken a step back. 

"In the flesh." His smirk stretched into a grin and before you could create anymore distance the archangel grabbed ahold of your shoulder and rammed you into the wall. His hand was so cold you could feel it through the fabric of your black band shirt. You stared into his cold blue eyes as your breath quickened. 

"You know, I really expected Dean or Sam to find out before you. I really did but I went through your old friend's memory and saw that you knew things, far more than any other hairless ape." When he spoke it wasn't gravelly and rough like Castiel's voice. It was smooth and calm and surprisingly. . .warm. 

"Are you going to kill me?" You asked with a quivering voice.

Lucifer tightened his grip on your shoulder as he grimaced as if in deep thought. 

"If you kill me, The Winchesters will know and look closer. They will find out and find a way to banish you back to hell!" You spoke out of desperation. 

"Now there's a good point. But see even if the Winchesters were to find out it wouldn't really matter. I killed the only Witch that could open my cage so really, what could they do?" He chuckled as if excited at the thought. 

You pressed yourself further into the wall behind you and watched as Lucifer moved a strand of your hair out of your face. He scrunched up his face and clicked his tongue. The wheels in his head were turning, you could see it just from the variety of facial expressions. 

"Although, you have already proven yourself useful to me and if I kill you then I guess you won't be so useful now, will you." He spoke with sass. 

You widened your eyes unaware of what he was talking about. You wanted to ask him but the answer had already popped in your head. 

He wants to use you. 

"How could you use me? I'm just another hairless ape to you, right?" You questioned. 

"And you will be a pile of blood and mush if you don't do what I say." He threatened as he brought his hand from your shoulder to your neck.

He didn't choke you but the threat was clearly there as he squeezed his hand just a little. He used his free hand to run his fingers through your hair in a gentle manner. Everything illuminated from his touch that warm wave flickered inside you and spread to your thighs. You weren't sure what was happening but you didn't like it. 

Maybe it was because you were a sensitive and were able to pick up on everything around you and it was Lucifer that held you pinned to the wall and he was practically made of sin. His whole aura screamed of pleasure, bliss, sensuality and power. So much power that you felt yourself becoming high from it. 

"So what do you say, Y/N? Quid pro quo?" He asked. 

"Okay, okay. I'll keep quiet about you wearing Castiel and I will help you with whatever you want as long as you promise me one thing."

 You reached th grab his hands away from you but quickly retracted them and left them as balled fists at your sides. He could end your life the moment you displeased him and you were sure trying to free yourself from his grasp would be one of the easiest ways to anger him. Not to mention that you were shaken up enough as if. The fact that Lucifer was inches away from you and he had you in his hold made you queasy. Nevermind if you touched him. 

"Want me to make you my queen?" He asked. 

You tried pulling away from him but the wall kept you still, almost flushed against his body.  "What? No." 

"Are you sure? I can make you feel so good." He questioned as he pressed himself against you and ran his fingers down your cheek in the teasing way. 

There was no doubt why everyone considered him to be the ultimate tempter. His words and actions were so tempting and it was taking every ounce of self restraint you had not to take him up on his offer. But you weren't stupid, you knew that wouldn't happen. Lucifer would kill you the moment he was done with you. 

"My life!" You forced the words out and snapped yourself out of the little trance he tried pulling you into. 

He cocked his head to the side, waiting for you to explain. 

"After I help you, I want you to allow me to live. And if you start the apocalypse I want you to remember who helped you. I want you to look past your hateful taste towards us and let me and the Winchesters live." 

"Well now that's interesting." He spoke in a serene voice. "And I can trust that you will remain loyal and faithful to me? That you won't run this pretty little mouth," He cupped your face in his hands and ran his thumb over your mouth which made your panties moisten. "To them or anyone?" 

"Yes." You spoke against his thumb that then moved to caress your cheek. 

"You have yourself a deal, Cherie." He seemed reluctant to release you but when you brought your eyes to his hand he pulled away and released you. 

"Stay here, I need to be able to find you when I need you. Remember whose side you're on, and what will happen if you prove to be disloyal." 

An invisible force slammed you against the wall and you felt pressure all over your body. You cried out in pain and sunk to your knees while Lucifer looked down at you, studying you with his emotionless eyes. 

"I can make you feel such deliscious pain. Oh, I can torture you in ways you didn't even know exist." He got a look on his face as if he actually enjoying it. 

The invisible force finally released its hold on you. You looked up at him. "Just making sure you know your place little Lamb." He sunk to your level and started playing with your hair. 

You flinched, causing him to smile. "Man, am I jazzed about this." He clapped his hands together. 

You looked at the floor in shame. You were betraying your best friends who considered you family to work for Lucifer. The fucking Devil. 

"Oh don't pout, Y/N. Your doing the world a big favor by helping me stop Amara. And hey if it makes you comfy," 

You looked up to see him chewing on his bottom lip, "you can call ME God." 

His sincere smile made your blood run cold. You blinked back the tears that threatened to spill and let out a deep breath. Then finally he winked out of your sight. You stood up and immediately began to clean up Dean's room. They couldn't know he was at the bunker and they couldn't know that it was Lucifer hiding in Castiel's body. You knew now what that gut wrenching feeling was. You solves your mystery but now there was another problem. Now your very own life was in Lucifer's hands and even with your sensitive abilities you didn't know exactly what you just signed up for. You didn't read the fine print in your deal, but you knew that you would have to do ANYTHING the devil wanted whether you liked it or not.


	2. Try All Your Might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives Reader a little advice on her abilities. Meanwhile the Reader is just doing all she can to not be tempted by the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the Kudos and comments! You guys are great. Hope you like this update. See bottom notes for a quick peak at what's to come.

You dragged your hands over the condensation on the mirror to look at yourself. After taking a very hot shower your skin was left with the tingling feeling from all harsh scrubbing you did to yourself. Maybe somewhere in your mind you believed that you could wash away the deal you had made but deep down you knew. You knew that there was no turning back. Your eyes stared at your reflection and watched the beads of water drip off your Y/H/C hair. The blue towel wrapped around you was the only thing to cover your naked body. 

Everything was calm and that on edge feeling had finally lightened a little. Until something appeared in the mirror and you gasped from the sudden invasion. Lucifer was back. After just one day to yourself he was back, standing in the bathroom with you. All that calmness was disrupted and again it was back to being on edge. 

You spun around and consciously held the towel tight. Bad enough you were in a room alone with Lucifer who was wearing Castiel but now you were almost completely naked. Try with all your might to hide it but, the thought of Lucifer being around gave you an itch that you suddenly wanted to scratch. But you couldn't let him know that. If he believed for a second that he could tempt you he would do so much more to you and he would make you lose your focus before killing you. 

“Lucifer.” You whispered. 

Castiel's vessel moved so perfectly with the steps he started to take towards you. Your body became stiff and your eyes averted towards the floor. You didn't want to look in his blue eyes especially when he kept looking at you with that little smirk on his face. It fit him so well. If Cas tried smirking like him it wouldn't look so… so attractive. 

“Hey Y/N, how's it hanging?” He settled himself right next to you, leaning against the bathroom sink with his arms folded over his chest.  
You let out a breath and looked towards him but not exactly at him. It was a bit frightening having Lucifer being so close to you but what terrified you was still yet to come. In all honestly, you bet your soul that not even God knew what Lucifer had in store for you. 

“I don't have any new information for you.” You kept your voice as level as possible. 

“Yes, I would expect that. As a matter of fact I'm here to help you.” He replied. 

You finally looked at him and your heart pounded like a sledgehammer. “Help me?” The suspicion in your voice was on purpose. 

Lucifer nodded his head. “Mm-hm. Help you learn how to tap into that little brain of yours and get the ball going on finding a way to end Amara.” He tapped his pointer finger on the top of your head. “We don't have all year.” 

“Look, I can't just turn it on or off. It's not a friggin switch.” You pushed yourself off the sink and began heading for the door. 

Much to your surprise he didn't stop you from leaving but when you entered your room the archangel was leaning against the wall, biting a nail as if he was bored. You closed your door and let out an irritated groan when he sent you a flirtatious smile. 

“Can't get rid of me just yet little lamb.” He pulled his hand away from his delicious lips and tucked them in the pockets of the trench coat. 

Then his blue eyes trailed from your face down to your chest and blood rushed to your face. You picked up the pile of clean folded clothes off your bed and lifted them in the air. 

“I'm aware of that. I just wanted to get dressed in privacy.” You commented. 

“Keep the towel, looks better. Or lose it, we can make the evening more interesting.” He winked at you. 

You felt warmth flood between your thighs but kept your face straight. It took you a minute to keep your blush hidden but once you had control you blinked at him and put both hands on your hips. 

“I think you teaching me how to use my powers is interesting enough. Thanks for the offer though.” You retorted. 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at you as if impressed but snapped his fingers and suddenly you were in your clean clothes. You looked down at yourself and scoffed. 

“So, how can I control my powers? Or sensitivity, or whatever it's called.” You questioned. 

Lucifer shifted and held his curled pointer finger over his lip in a casual manner. “It's all in your mind. Your friends never got around to telling you everything.” He moved, tucking his hands behind his back.  
“Well what else didn't they tell me?” You asked. 

“Different story for a different time. Right now you need to clear your head.” He began to stroll towards you. 

Your instincts kept you on high alert. When he was just one step away he stopped and ran his tongue over his lips. No matter how bad you wanted to watch, you just kept your eyes away from his mouth and mentally scolded yourself for so much as wanting to look at his mouth. He couldn't tempt you. 

His teeth dug into his bottom lip and a warm tingle tickled your core. There came that itch that you wanted to scratch again. 

Okay, so he could tempt you. If he pushed a little harder he could have you on your knees with in a blink of an eye. And you would be so willing. Shamelessly willing. 

“Clear your head.” He pat your head and brought you out of your little daydream. 

You closed your eyes and did exactly what he said, you pushed all your thoughts to the side. Then you felt his fingertips run down the nape of your neck which caused you to shutter. You could feel him smile at your reaction but remained still and quiet. 

“Now concentrate on one specific thing. Preferably Amara. The Darkness.” He began circling you like a predator. 

The feel of his eyes trailing over your body made it hard to concentrate. How could you when you knew he was studying you and it made you wonder. Just what did he really think about you? 

Concentrate. Amara. The Darkness. Think. Think. 

You put your focus back on track and it felt like something was pressing into your brain. Like a migraine or a tension headache. Something white flashed under your eyelids and you flinched. It came back again but a bit distorted. It was hard to tell if it was a vision or an image of something. 

But it was important and you knew it. So you tried harder and then it popped in clearly. It was a photo, an old-fashioned photo of a sub in the ocean. Then everything went black again. When you opened your eyes the headache lightened and you were greeted by a pair of intensive blue eyes. Lucifer raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders at you. 

“Well?” He asked. 

You looked at him with wide eyes. You actually saw something. As long as you were a sensitive you had never actually gotten a vision before. Bad feelings-yes, words/names that popped in your head-yes, and haunches-yes. But an actual vision? No. 

“I saw an old picture of a submarine.” You whispered. 

He let out a sigh and tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Hmm. And your head?” He asked. 

“It kinda feels like it's about to explode but the pain has eased up a little.” You replied as you rubbed your temples. 

Lucifer reached out and tapped your forehead with two fingers. The pain went away completely. Your eyes met his and another wave of heat crashed into you like a tsunami. 

“What did you-” 

“Just relieved some of the pain. Abilities of such can be harmful to certain humans since you're so fragile and all.” He mocked. 

You scowled and backed away from him. “Stop underestimating us.” 

He shot you a look that made you realize you should have added duct tape to your wardrobe. 

“Why? You want to prove me wrong? Maybe I can take you to my place and see just how much of me you can take.” Lucifer kept his tone even and seductive as he inched towards you again in a confident stride. 

You let out a nervous laugh. “Stop trying to flirt with me. You can't tempt me. I'm not Rowena.” You mocked a pouting face. 

Lucifer grabbed your chin and forced you to look into his eyes. 

“Does my human dare to bet on that?” His blue eyes scanned your face and your knees practically turned to Jell-O. 

When you didn't reply Lucifer just brought you to his chest while still holding your chin in a light grasp. You feared that he was going to snap your neck but instead he just leaned down with his cheek pressing into yours. 

“You ever say something like that again and I'll show you, little lamb, just how tempting I can really be.” His lips covered the shell of your ear as his whispered words sent something cold and hot soaring through your body. 

“You-” 

Lucifer gripped your shoulders and you clamped your mouth shut, completely forgetting what you were about to say. “You think I'm tempting now? That's nothing. I promise Y/N, when I want you. . .I'll have you.” 

He gave you a light shove and you landed right on your bed. The door to your room opened and revealed the older Winchester. 

“Hey, did I hear another voice in here?” Dean asked in his tired gruff voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love for Casifer to show me how tempting he can be! Anyone else feel the same?
> 
> What's to come next? I'll give you a clue. Lucifer intends to keep all the wrong promises and Reader ends up getting herself in some biiiiggg trouble. Don't go anywhere it's about to get interesting.


	3. To escape his spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a dash of trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning chapter contains smut, biting, a little grace kink, pinning, Lucifer being himself, don't read if it offends please. Forgive the gif, I just had to.

 

You had trouble finding sleep after your recent encounter with Lucifer. It was bad but you had to admit that he had some kind of effect on you. He was captivating you with every look and every word that left his mouth. On top of that you couldn't stop thinking about the last words he said to you. 

 

“When I want you. . .I will have you.” He promised. 

 

He had promised you that. What was that even supposed to mean? To have you when he wanted you? Surely he wouldn't even consider having any sexual involvement with a human. Something that he loathes and despises so much. So how could he could have you? The thought constantly picked at your brain and sometimes you would feel a need to reach down and dig your own hand into your panties to suppress the needy ache between your legs. But you never allowed yourself to do such a thing. 

 

You couldn't let yourself become seduced by such an evil being. How could you feel such an attraction to the one thing that made it his life's mission to destroy your kind? It couldn't be allowed. Deep down you wondered how much Sam and Dean would judge you just for thinking of Lucifer. 

 

On your third restless day you decided to take matters into your own hands and downed a whole bottle of whiskey. You would wake up with a hell of a headache but at least you would have gotten some kind of sleep. You rolled over in your bed and then was greeted by something silky practically slapping you in the face. The covers that were once draped over your body had dissipated and your skin felt a cool breeze. 

 

You opened and your eyes and jumped with a gasp. The bed that you were on was no longer your own and the room that you were wasn't your's. You were positive that you weren't in the Bunker anymore. Everything inside you tingled and your spine vibrated a loud warning. 

 

He's here, he’s coming. He’s coming. 

 

The door to the white room opened and you leaped off the bed, hand searching for the closest weapon. Lucifer walked in big confident strides with his arms crossing his chest. Again your heart pounded and those little vibrations intensified, sparking life to nerves all over your body. You raised your eyes and looked at everything around you. There were paintings hanging on the walls and there was some kind of aura floating in the air. Like people used to live in the house or maybe they still did but had demons in them. 

 

“Lucifer? Where am I?” You asked. 

 

He gave his shoulders a simple shrug. “Whether you're here or there that doesn't really matter. Did I wake you?” 

 

You narrowed your eyes. “Yes, I had finally gotten to sleep after a couple of days without it.” 

 

“No rest for the wicked.” He teased. 

 

You ran your hands through your unbrushed hair and started to fidget when you noticed his eyes wandering down to your legs. This wasn't what you had expected when you made the deal with Lucifer. You certainly didn't expect to feel the rush pumping through your veins. 

 

“Why am I here?” 

 

Lucifer snapped his eyes up to your face. “Well I don't know, little lamb. What reason do you think you’re here for?” He didn't seem to have his usual serene tone. There was a hint of anger. His temper was getting ready to show. 

 

“To see if I have anything new on Amara? Well I don't. If I had anything don't you think I would have called? I know you have Castiel's phone.” You held your hand out and pointed at the tench coat pocket. 

 

He raised his eyebrows and then to your surprise laughed. “Come on Lamb you can do better than that.” 

 

You searched your brain for any clues and then your gut turned. While you didn't believe that you were in full control of your life, you suddenly felt a dramatic shift in power. What little control you believed you had was gone just by a look that Lucifer gave you. He didn't bring you here for information on Amara. He brought you to him to. . . To what? To punish you? To torture you for the way you talked to him? 

 

“My little lamb has caught onto something. What is it? Do you get the feeling that you're here for a nice long chat?” Lucifer smiled as you he stepped towards you. 

 

“Our agreement was that you let me and the Winchester's live as long as I help you with Amara. If this has nothing to do with her than we're not do for any kind of chat.” You stood your ground and did all that was possible to keep your voice from quivering. 

 

“No, those aren't the words you used when we made our agreement.” He took one more step and your heart was reaching a speed you didn't fathom. “See what I remember was you saying, and I quote, “I will help you with whatever you want.” 

 

“So then what do you need help with?” You asked nervously as he got closer and closer. 

 

“Just to understand one thing. Just one thing.” He held his finger up. 

 

“Okay.” You tried taking a step back but the back of your legs hit the bed. 

 

There was no where to go, he had you trapped. He brought that one simple finger to your hair where he fanned his hand out, grabbed a fistful of your hair, and yanked it back. You could feel his chest pressing into yours. His blue intense eyes stared into yours and a trail of fire was set ablaze inside you. He smiled as if he liked what he was seeing. 

 

“There's a certain amount of resistance inside you that I have never seen before. Even with you being so frightened of me, you have a few sparks of defiance left in your eyes. Why is that? Hmm? Waiting your moment to run on me?” He put his free hand on your lower back and kept you pressed against him. 

 

He was suspicious but he was very smart for that because in the back of your mind you had considered bolting. It seemed like the smartest thing to do. But since he was speaking of it you weren't sure what you should do next. What do you tell the Devil to convince him you're on his side? 

 

“Why would I run? You can find me anywhere.” You did your best to look confused. 

 

He took a second to scan your face and somewhere in your body another war was set off. Even with wearing Castiel as a suit you wanted to at least kiss him. He was alluring and with your body pressed up against his, it made a swarm of emotions hit you like a ton of bricks. 

 

“I know defiance when I see it in my little pets. And right now you have more than Puppy.” His hand on your back started to trace small circles on your spine. 

 

By Puppy he was talking about Crowley. And yet you held more defiance than him? A demon? What was that supposed to mean? Your breathing began to quicken as his hand on your back moved towards your ribs. The feeling itself was quite pleasing. A little hum traveled down to your core and you felt your panties getting moist. 

 

“I've never had a demon resist me so much as you, And you're but a little human. . . Yet the fact that I can't make you eat out of the palm of my hand irritates me. The fact that one simple human won't bend so easily makes me believe that I should personally change that.” 

 

His words made your legs tremble. He wanted to break you. He wouldn't have been able to do that at the bunker with the possibility of one of the Winchester's walking in on you. When he said “have you” he meant to actually break you. 

 

“I don't break easily.” You tried pushing him away but he was too strong. All your efforts proved to be pointless. 

 

“We’ll have to see about that.” He accepted your challenge and you knew right away that you wouldn't have the strength to keep resisting his temptation. 

 

You gripped the sides of his trench coat and felt his fingers drag to the bottom of your large nightshirt. His fingers traced up your legs and you felt little wisps of warmth tickle your insides. In your mind you kept begging yourself to have mercy. To be smart and not to fall into his trap. 

 

“Even now, every single female I know would have been begging to touch me. But with you all I have to do is give just a little push.” 

 

You were brought to your knees by an invisible force and you watched as his clothing came off, one by one.  All that was left was his shirt that was opened and his pants but you couldn't take your eyes off his glorious body. His abs were so perfectly sculpted the look in his cold blue eyes  made you melt. 

 

You felt his grace graze a long stripe down your pussy and you let out a cry in pleasure. Lucifer cupped your face. 

 

“It's okay to give in to me, Y/N. When you first said my name I already foreseen this. I already knew that I would enjoy this just as much as you. So go on pet, don't disappoint your master.” 

 

You started trailing little kisses down his abs to his belt and slacks. Every ounce of control you once had went out the window. Your hands pulled his belt out of place and when you unzipped his slacks your stomach tied in a big knot. But the one thing that truly made your mouth water was the sight of his beautiful erection begging for attention. Little beads of precum spurted from his slit and you couldn't help yourself. 

 

With out a second thought you grabbed his length in your hand and licked your tongue around his tip to taste him. He let out a hiss in pleasure and ran his hand through your hair. You wrapped your tongue around his shaft and immediately began sucking. 

 

“Oh, Y/N, you’ve been holding out on me haven't you?” 

 

You didn't answer him you just kept bobbing your head up and down, trying to take him in all at once while using your tongue to massage his needy cock. His body tensed and he let out a quiet groan before you felt more sticky precum drip on your tongue. The feel of it made you suppress a shudder. He rocked his hips to go as deep as possible, you kept your breath even and made sure to stroke your tongue on the patch right below his crowned head 

 

Lucifer let out more sounds of appreciation and even made sure to use his grace to stroke your clit every once in a while. You hummed in pleasure and went to use your free hand to rub yourself in attempt to subdue the ache that he was creating between your legs. Before you could even touch yourself an invisible force grabbed your free hand and lifted it up so Lucifer could hold your wrist. 

 

“Uh-uh Y/N, I don't recall saying anything about you being able to do that.” 

 

Lucifer stared into your eyes as if contemplating something. “But then again, you have been a good girl. Such a good girl.” 

 

He grabbed your hair and pulled your head back just a little, you opened your mouth even more to allow his hardened cock to slide right out. 

 

“I'm going to make you my bitch. You would like that wouldn't you?” He asked so casually. 

 

All you could do was nod your head with widened eyes. He waved his hand and the invisible force that kept you on your knees finally let up. You stood up and he lifted your shirt over your head, leaving you in your matching red bra and panties. He snapped his fingers and everything was gone. A light breeze rushed right between your legs and you let out a light moan when he reached down and cupped your pussy. 

 

His fingers curled right into your entrance and you nearly lost your footing due to your nerves going haywire. He kept you up by wrapping one arm around your waist and keeping you propped to his bare chest. His wet erection prodded at the flesh between your hips, just begging to be inside you. You whimpered at his touch. 

 

“You want me, don't you?” He whispered in your ear. 

 

“Yes.” You cooed.

 

He pressed a harsh kiss in your neck and pinched your skin between his teeth. You jumped and hissed when he reached down and kneaded the flesh on your ass. 

 

“Oh, you are a squirmy little thing.” Lucifer pulled his hand out from between you leg and before you could blink another wave crashed into you and forced you onto the bed. He cocked his head to side as if to study you. “Nice and submissive. Just how I want you.” 

 

Your hands were pinned above your head and your feet were pulled apart, leaving you open to him. He crawled on the bed and crashed his lips into yours, darting his tongue into your mouth. You moaned when his erection pressed right into your clit. That was all the motivation he needed to pull himself back just a little to line himself against you and then finally enter you. Your walls stretched around him nice and snug as he immediately began pushing his hips into yours. 

 

The moment he drawled back and slammed himself back into you another loud cry escaped your lips. You trembled and feared that you would come undone just from the feeling of him filling you to the brim. Nevermind the fact that with every thrust of his hips he rubbed that delicious patch inside you. He didn't just hit your G-spot, he stroked it and it turned your legs to Jell-O. 

 

As soon as he allowed your legs to be free you wrapped your legs around his waist and thrusted your hips up. He groaned and pressed his face in the crook of your neck while using his hands to pin your hips down. It didn't take long before you felt heat glowing inside you. Your walls clasped around him and your screamed out your release. 

 

Lucifer's thrust became erratic and he dug his nails into your flesh before he emptied himself inside you. You shivered as a cold wave traveled through you.

 

As soon as Lucifer rolled off you, you felt something.

 

He looked at you with a calculated gaze. “I'm afraid I left a few things out when we went over our deal.” 

 

Those knots in your stomach hardened. Something bad was coming up.

 

“What did you leave out?” You asked. 

 

Lucifer laid on his side , propped up on his arm. His dark hair disheveled and having loosely on his forehead. 

 

“Well, since there's too many distractions at the bunker I need you here. Due to newly accessed information, I think you will be safer here.” He answered. 

 

Your heart never slowed down. “You said stay at the bunker. I stayed at the bunker.” 

 

He sucked his teeth. “And now I want you to stay here.” 

 

“Not happening.” Your voice came out in a quiver as you tried to get off the bed. 

 

Lucifer grabbed your neck and pinned you back down to the bed. He didn't put any pressure around your neck but he was waiting for you to give him a reason to. Your body was put in a full blown panic. You had no idea where you were or what his intentions were now. But this? This wasn't part of the deal. That was for sure. 

 

“I never said I would stay where you wanted.” You grabbed his wrists and tried pulling his hands away which ended with him just pinning your hands back down.  

 

“On the contrary, you told me you would help me with whatever I want. I want you here and you would be helping me by staying. Therefore you are not leaving.” 

 

He climbed off you and his clothes literally jumped right back on him. “I have a few demons guarding the house. I'm only saying this once. Don't try to leave. Don't try to contact your friends. I'll be back to check in on you. Take the time to try to come up with something about Amara.” 

 

Your invisible bounds finally let up the moment he disappeared. You jumped up and began going through the draws to find and spare pants. You put on your nightshirt and panties followed by a pair of man's pj bottoms. Something was better than nothing. You had to find your way back to the bunker.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To forget to comment or leave a kudos if you liked it. I thank all those who already did. It means alot to me. Til next time folks. 
> 
> What's to come next?   
> Reader tattoos a sigil on herself in attempt to hide from Lucifer and it probably would have worked of Dean didn't call Cas right to her location.


	4. Don't give in to his teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader escapes and tattoos a sigil on herself after getting a vision. She finds out the hard way there is no escaping Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter has a little bit of oral, swearing, and Lucifer being very manipulative.

It almost scared you how much you slept. Maybe it was because you felt you had no other option or it was just that the bed was so damn comfy. Either way your comfort and your situation didn't stop you from jumping into almost a damn full on panic attack. Your heart beat was echoing in your eardrums and you knew something was coming. There was a strange tingle in the back of your mind and your vision flashed. You closed your eyes and then you saw it.  
Something that could go against Amara. A hand of God. You weren't sure if it was even real but you had to give it a chance. The only question was how did you get the valuable information to your friends? How did you escape without Lucifer finding you. Before you would have wanted to give the information to him but you saw Lucifer for the snake he really was. He went back on your deal by kidnapping you so you were going to do the same by running away.  
A sign flashed in your vision and you knew what it was. A sigil. Lucifer still was technically an angel so a sigil would help keep you under his radar. Now all you had to do was find your way out of the house to escape, get the sigil, contact  the Winchesters and presto! All would be good.  
You forced yourself to get out of the bed and immediately went to the window. You  didn't see any demons outside. Maybe it would be better to just climb out your window and run. But then again you wouldn't want to break a leg or something. You frowned at the idea and then walked over to your door as quietly as possible.  
"Do you think she's still asleep?" A man's voice came through the door.  
"Probably. I don't get why we're babysitting a stupid human." A deeper voice rumbled in response.  
"I don't know but she smells fucking good." The first voice replied.  
"It's taking everything not to crush her between my teeth. I bet she would taste good." The deep voice agreed.  
You slowly backed away from the door. Far be it from you to just sit around and wait for one of them demons to have you for a snack. You unlocked the window and slowly slid the window up. It let out a loud squeal and you cringed. When the door knob began to rattle you wasted no time climbing out the window and crawling off the first rooftop which was a dark blue color. When you found the edge you looked at the ground and forced yourself to jump.  
An ache spread through your feet up to your ankles. You let out a quiet grunt and continued running through the yards of the neighbors. As easy as it would be to just beat on a door and plea for help you didn't want any innocent people getting killed by demons just because of you. No, you had to be on your own until you were sure you didn't have anyone following you.  
"There she is!" The deep voice came from behind you. 

A pair of arms engulfed your waist and you were brought to someone's chest. You closed your eyes and kicked your legs.  
"Let go of me! Get off me!" You cried out.  
"I'm gonna make you wish you didn't do that. And I'm going to enjoy it." A voice by your ear made you shudder and not in a good kind of way.  
Suddenly, the ground beneath you trembled and when you opened your eyes you saw a bright white light illuminating the grass. Your eyes widened and whichever demon was holding you dropped you. A loud roar rumbled through the ground and you ran. Whatever it was, it managed to get the demons off your back and you were free. The bright light died out but you kept running.  
Whatever THAT was, was fucking scary and you weren't waiting to find out what that exactly was. You literally ran until the bottom of your feet  couldn't take it anymore. The asphalt  made blisters form and it got to the point you were limping as if you were walking on hot coals. Then you saw a Motel 4 U sign and you let out a breath of relief.  
You limped into the office, trying to catch your breath. There was a teenage boy on his phone, leaning against the cheap counter. He popped his chewing gum and brought his blue eyes to yours.  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
"Can I please. . . Use your phone." You tried speaking through your rugged breaths.  
He slid the phone motel phone over to you. "Press 7 first then the number you want to call."  
You dialed the numbers and pressed the black phone to your ear. Out of the blue your stomach let out a loud growl and the teenage boy looked at you with raised eyebrows. You ignored his looks and fumbled with the wire attached to the phone.  
"Hello?" Dean's gruff voice came from the other line.  
"Dean, thank God. I need you to come pick me up." You spoke quickly.  
"Where the hell have you been Y/N?" Dean chastised. "We been looking for you."  
You looked at the walls of the cheap motel for any clues as to where you even were. But all there was, was cheap fading yellow paint. You tapped on the cou terms to get the boys attention. He looked at you annoyed.  
"Where am I?" You asked.   
"Middletown, Maryland. Would you like to know who is president too?"  
You shot the boy a glare. "Listen, I'm at Middletown, Maryland. I have no phone, no money, nothing and I need to get back to the bunker now. I-I don't even know how I got here!"  
You felt bad about lying to your friend but you couldn't tell him that Lucifer kidnapped you. And you certainly couldn't mention that you happened to have had sex with him. What's worse was that you fucking enjoyed it.  
"Okay, okay. Just hang tight Sam and I are on the way."   
***  
You waited outside the motel for the rest of the night and when the sun finally came up you were treated with the sight of the black impala pulling into the parking lot. You fed the boys a big lie and mentioned to them that there were demons after you, and about that weird light that had came from the ground. While Sam wondered if it was Lucifer trying to use you to break free you of his cage since it was a little  damaged. It would have made sense if Lucifer wasn't wearing Cas. But he was, so while you acted like you supported his theory you secretly questioned what else the possibilities were.  
Since the boys believed that Lucifer was going after you they stopped at the closest tattoo shop and told you to get a sigil tattooed on you. No objections came from your mouth. If it would help you stay off Lucifer's radar then that would be your first step to get out of the deal you made. When you showed the female tattoo artist what exactly you wanted she suggested putting it somewhere on your thigh. But you didn't want a tattoo there, oh no. You insisted on having it placed on the skin patch right above your hip bone.  
It almost felt disappointing, knowing that Lucifer wouldn't be able to find you again, he wouldn't be able to kiss your neck, grip your hips so tightly, or fuck you so good like before. But you had to remember it was for a good reason.   
After a nice hot shower and a change into actual clothes you decided it was time to let the boys know at least one of your secrets. They were both researching in the little meeting room when you stepped in and forced the words out.  
"I had a vision of something that could help us with taking down Amara."  
Dean looked at you with wide eyes.  
"You. . .had a vision?" Dean asked.  
You nodded your head. "Yes. It's called a hand of God. I don't know necessarily where it is, but in my vision it had to with some kind of old submarine."  
Dean looked at Sam and then pulled out his cellphone.  
You were about to pick out a historical book when you heard Dean speaking to someone on the phone.  
"Cas, we got something on Amara. Why don't you head on over here-"  
"Don't!" You shouted.  
Both Winchesters looked at you with confused glances. You froze, unsure of what to say. Castiel was the only angel that they had on their side. Why wouldn't you want them to call him over to the bunker? You couldn't explain that it wasn't Cas. Not yet.  
Dean hung the phone up and leaned on the table. "Y/N, you disappear for two days with a story full of holes and now you don't want Cas helping us? What the hell is going on with you?"  
You were surprised by Dean's words. You had been gone for two whole days? Was that even possible?  
"I just didn't think Cas could help with this and I didn't want him getting hurt."  
Your answer didn't really make sense and the brothers were catching on that you were hiding something. So instead of burying yourself in a deeper hole you just apologized and used the whole "I'm tired" excuse. Maybe if you were hiding in your room Lucifer wouldn't know that you were back at the bunker. You turned on your heel and nearly knocked yourself right into the archangel's chest.  
"Hello Y/N." Lucifer spoke in Castiel's voice.  
You widened your eyes and watched as he put on a small smile. Shit. All that effort to hide yourself from him and he found you all because of a phone call from Dean.  
"How did you get here so fast?" Dean asked behind you.  
"I was close by." Lucifer answered but kept his cold blue eyes on you.  
"You were able to teleport? I thought you couldn't do that." Sam commented.  
"It comes and goes." Lucifer finally dragged his eyes to over by the Winchesters.  
While you were still shaken up it was at least relieving to know that he keeping his Castiel facade. That meant he wouldn't hurt you for now.  
"So what was it you were saying on the phone?" Lucifer purposely brushed into your shoulder and you almost stumbled. The power resignating around him made you feel like you were drunk. And with the constant wondering what he would do to you when no one was around, oh that made your insides quiver. So you kept your back to the boys and listened.  
"Y/N got a vision of an object that holds a little bit of God's power in it. It's  a-"  
"A hand of God. . .it's perfect." You felt his eyes burning holes in your back.  
It took alot of courage to turn and look at them. Lucifer was relaxing in a chair, his eyes staring deep at you. You swallowed the lump in your throat.  
"Good job, Y/N. I'm really relieved that you figured this out, just in the nick of time."  
His calm but rough voice didn't miss a beat. Damn he was a good actor. But his eyes that were sending quiet threats made you supress a shudder. You had to find a way out of this before he tortured you.  
"Trust me Cas, me too. I'm starting to think that I'm coming down with something. I'm going to go lay down." You went to walk away.  
"As soon as we figure this out, I'll find you and see if I can make you feel better."  
It was Castiel's voice but the words sent tingles down your spine and you got the message loud and clear. After mumbling a thank you your blistered feet padded their way to your room where you shut the door and locked it with trembling hands. It would be ineffective at keeping the devil away from you but you had to find something to stop you from screaming in fear. There had to be another place you could go to stay safe.  
You stayed pressed against the door, hyperventilating in fear. Your heart beat echoed in your ears as a harsh cramping came to your stomach. This wasn't going to end well for you. That much was for certain.  
So you stayed locked in your room until the cramping let up a little. He was gone. Lucifer had disappeared, you were positive because of your little gift. With quiet footsteps you went back out only to be greeted by a worried Sam.  
"Sam, where is Dean?" You questioned.  
"He went to get the hand of God with Castiel. We tracked it down on a sub back during the cold war." Sam started gathering books.  
"Let me guess, Dean wanted you to stay incase something bad happened because the sub that has the hand of God went to the bottom of the ocean." You guessed.  
Sam looked at you, impressed.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
You pointed at your head. "I just do."  
He gave off a sly smile. "Right." He shifted and put a hand on his waist. "You seem to be getting better at that."  
You nodded. "Kinda. It's a working progress."  
The sound of metal creaking and slamming brought your attention to the top of the staircase. There was a figure up at the top of the stairs and then you heard wet squishing sounds and when you saw him your eyes widened. Lucifer slowly walked down the stairs with water pouring off of him. He left little puddles on every step.   
"Cas? What happened?" Sam asked.  
You remained silent and stared at him with wide eyes. You watched as water dripped off his eyebrow and his blue eyes went from you to Sam.  
"We made the leap. He got on, I didnt." He began walking closer and you tried staying out of his way. There was a small sense of hope that maybe if you stayed out of his sight then you stayed out of his mind.  
"Angel wards?" Sam asked and lucifer nodded his head in response.  
"You should get yourself dried off. I'll get you one of Dean's suits." Sam turned to leave.  
"Actually, Y/N can get that for me."  
You swore the room dropped in dramatic temperature.  
Who could do what?  
"I'll try to make her feel better while we're at it." Lucifer continued.  
"Oh, don't worry about me, Cas. I'm feeling alot better and Sam knows where everything is. Plus I don't want you to use up all your angel ju-ju." You tried stepping away inconspicuously but he grabbed your shoulder and squeezed it just a little too tight.  
"Nonsense Y/N. Plenty to go around." He looked into your eyes and your breath caught in your throat.  
***  
Lucifer stood in the middle of your room with his arms spread out as if he was an eagle. Your hands trembled as you pulled off his soaked jacket and began untying his tie. You tried to avoid all contact but when his hand jumped up and gripped your wrist in a bruising grip you gasped in pain and forced yourself to look into his eyes.  
"You have a sigil tattooed on you so I couldn't find you." He observed.  
"Yes. I knew after I ran that you would find me." You confessed.  
"Clever. But incredibly stupid. I thought I made it clear that you were not to leave yet you betrayed me. You ran." He spoke in his soft and smooth tone.  
You closed your eyes as he tightened his grip even more. "I'm sorry."  
"No you're not. Not yet, but you will be." A sick smile spread across his face as he released his grip on you.  
You kept eye contact as he finally put his arms at his sides. "As you were."  
Again you started unbuttoning his white shirt while he stood completely still, watching your every move. When you pulled his shirt down his arms he quickly flipped the material behind you and used it to reel you closer. Chest to chest, you analyzed his face and you found yourself so attracted to the evil angel that was holding you captive. He smirked in a hypnotic kid of way.  
A warmth came between your thighs and your heart leaped to your throat. Raw adrenaline pumped through your entire body as the archangel brought his eyes to your lips. You did your best to keep your hands at your sides. Even though he was calm and was smirking you could feel  his rage. He was angry and he was going to make you pay for going back on your deal. It was a big mistake to make a deal with him and an even bigger mistake to break that deal. You were at his mercy before but now he was letting you know that he was going  to be merciless with his next actions.  
"You told the Winchester's about your vision before telling me." He whispered.  
"Lucifer, I can't tell you how sorry I am for that-"  
He released his shirt and you let out a breath of relief all too soon. Because he gripped your back and you felt his sharp nails digging into your flesh.  
"Ah!" You cried out.  
"And you and Sam were alone while I was gone. It looked like my little Lamb was getting just a little too close for comfort with my true vessel."  
He dragged his nails down your back and you whimpered from the pain. "Finish getting me out of these wet clothes and then I will remind you just who you belong to."  
You reached down and began unbuckling the leather belt. Then came the slacks.  And when he finally kicked them off he was left in a pair of soaked boxers.  
"Do you like my vessel Y/N?" Lucifer asked in distain.  
"He's a friend, Lucifer. Nothing else. He will never be anything but that." You looked up at him and noticed the look of disgust on his face.  
"You talk to him while I'm out of the room again and I'll paint the wall with his intestines."  
You felt your eyes water and you nodded your head."After I get the hand of God from Dean I'll be bringing  you with me. You'll have a chance to make your misbehavior up to me. I suggest you do it with the best intentions and make it your priority to prove yourself to me otherwise you just won't make it out of this deal alive. I'm afraid I'll have to use too much force to remind you who it is your in debt to." He dug his nails in deeper and you felt your skin break.  
You cringed in pain and choked back a scream. He released you and cupped your face.  
"Sshh, it's okay little Lamb. I promise to handle you as gently as possible IF you show me where the sigil is." He whispered in your ear.  
You gripped the material of your shirt and lifted the bottom just a little so he could see that it was just above your hip bone. He got to his knees, the simple fluid motion of it made a spark ignite and your panties instantly moisten. Even with him hurting you, you wanted him. His pain left you resonating with a soft hum of pleasure, and God forgive you, you enjoyed it a little too much.  
"Such beautiful, perfect skin." He eyed the fresh tattoo and even ran his fingers over it before bringing his eyes back up to your face. "I want you to understand Y/N, it doesn't please me to do this but I HAVE to."  
At first you were confused. Then you felt something hot burning into your tattoo. The smell of burning flesh came to your nose and involuntarily you gripped his shoulders and cried out in sheer pain. But it didn't stop there. Your tattoo sizzled and the burning only got hotter. Lucifer gripped your hips and continued shushing you as the tattoo literally burned off your skin.  
You kept expecting Sam to come and save you but he never came. It was just you and Lucifer. Just you screaming in pain with warm tears streaming down your cheeks.  
"He's not here with you Y/N. But I am. I'm here with you Y/N and I always will be. It's ok. Shh."  
When the hot burning feeling finally stopped you feared you would pass out. Somewhere among his torture you forgot to breath through the pain.  
"Shh, breathe Y/N. Just breathe." He got back on his feet to pull you into his chest for a comforting hug.  
"Please. I'm sorry." You cried in his warm bare chest and to your surprise he gave you a gentle kiss on your head.  
"It's ok Y/N, I'll make you feel better. I promise."   
You didn't even have a chance to question  him because he was already back on his knees, pulling your pants and moistened panties down your legs. He didn't have say another word to you, you just stepped out of your clothing and allowed him to hook one of your legs over his shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss over your thigh and slowly made his way to your heat. His lips just barely grazed you and you gripped his hair, preparing for his next move. This was going to feel so fucking good.  
Just like his promise, he began sliding his tongue between your delicate folds. All your pain disappeared and was replaced with pleasure. He dipped his tongue in your entrance before swirling his tongue up to your clit. He just barely grazed it and you instantly became alive. If what you were doing was sin, then you were prepared to take a spot in Hell because he made it feel so delicious. So tempting, so beautiful.   
Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you wiggled your hips into his face. Your orgasm was building and oh it was going to be glorious. It was going to be the best one yet. It was-  
Lucifer pulled away and stood back up with the biggest shit eating grin ever. "Now, get me dressed before Sam realizes how long we've been." Lucifer demanded.  
You whimpered and put your clothes back on. He shook his head and waited for you to put on his dry suit.  
Oh yes, Lucifer knew just how to torture people and he was making his way on finding the perfect way to torture you. Over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real. I cant wait for everyone to see what come next. Please comment/kudos if you want an update. Pssst. Wonder what the hell that bright light in the ground was? Spoiler alert! It's in the next chapter.


	5. Or you must do as the Devil pleases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes it clear that he isn't done with the reader, and she finds out that she just may be a sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I managed to put some dark twists into this so I hope you all enjoy

When you were finally done getting Lucifer in dried clothes he left you in the room with a very powerful ache between your thighs. After a minute of being alone, you locked the door, slid down to the floor and felt you fingers travel to the heat in between your legs. It was wrong of you to do such a thing but in your defense, it was wrong of Lucifer to leave you with such a need. So as casually as you could you closed your eyes and slowly parted your thighs. You were begging for that release.   
And you were going to feel it come hell or high water.   
That was until a loud knock came to your door and you jolted up, making sure to pull up your jeans and fix your hair before opening the door. Sam was standing there with a raised eyebrow as if he was confused.   
"Hey, is Cas okay?" You questioned.   
"Yeah, he actually asked me to get you."   
You stood apalled by Sam's words. First he tells you that if you talk to his vessel without him in the room that he would paint the walls with Sam's intestines but then he sends him alone to get you? What kind of sick game was he playing?   
It had taken you a second to collect your thoughts but once they were intact you nodded your head and followed Sam to the little meeting room. Lucifer was sitting in one of the chairs looking through an old spell book.   
"We were sort of hoping you would be able to cook up something  with your whole sensitive thing." Sam finally spoke and broke the strange tension that was forming.   
"Oh, she can do it. She just has to put some work into it." Lucifer spoke in Castiel's voice but with the cold glare he sent you, you were easily reminded who you really were talking to.   
"How are you so confident in that? I know we need a spell that can somehow override the sigils on that boat but I don't know much else on the subject." You folded your arms over your chest and stood on the opposite side of him.   
If it was possible to stay far away from him then that was your goal. Now that Dean was gone you weren't sure how safe it was to be around the archangel. Especially because he technically didn't need you or Sam anymore. All he really needed was Dean which you felt he could really bring him back on his own if he really wanted.   
Lucifer read your fear like a book, gave you a gentle smile and stood up from his seat. "Because Y/N, your powers have improved. I think with a little more effort and some actual A-Game ideas I can find a way to get it back." He spat.   
You turned to look at Sam and saw the questioning look he was throwing Lucifer. The archangel immediately noticed his mistake. "Dean-. I mean bring Dean back." He nodded his head in  gentle way.   
Based on Lucifer's actions it was clear that now wouldn't be the time to question him. His patience was running thin and it was beginning to show through his whole "castiel" act. This made you on edge and with in a blink you saw the cover of a certain book. You held up a pointer finger and went right into the library. As soon as you found the book you pulled it off the shelf and handed it to Sam.  
"Try this book. Maybe page 122. Not quite certain yet." You advised.   
Sam flipped the book and looked at you with widened eyes. Lucifer leaned against a wall and kept a cold calculated gaze on you. You did your best to ignore him but knowing that he was watching you somehow made that heat grow between your legs. Even after burning the sigil off you, you desired his touch. You wanted him to take you and fuck you into oblivion. You wanted the devil, all his bad, and his lustful, deceiving touches. Easy to say, you were damaged enough to even like him. It made you feel horrible when you betrayed him, and you knew that was exactly what he wanted. His gaze proved your theory.   
"Cas, she's right. It's a spell to help you pass the warding we have all the ingredients." Sam Continued to read it then you watched his shoulders tensed. "Except for one very important thing."   
Lucifer stood straight and started to head towards Sam. "What is it?"   
"We need an Archangel." Sam closed the book and handed it back to you.   
Lucifer grabbed the book out of your hands and flipped it back to the spell. "Well we can still try it. You never really know with these spells." He started to glance over the spell.   
"What? Cas, no! You Don't have all your angel juice and this spell might kill you. Your not an archangel." Sam started to argue.   
Lucifer started to walk out of the library. "Oh, I assure you, I'm quite powerful."   
As soon as you heard Sam continue his argument you followed his voice and grabbed ahold of his arm. "Sam, if your concerned that the power will take up too much of his power then you can try looking for a different spell maybe?" You suggested.   
Sam gave his famous curious glance and you released his arm. He didn't understand that you were just trying to keep him alive. If he knew that Lucifer was really in Castiel's body he certainly wouldn't be up his ass making ridiculous strategies. And Lucifer had a short fuse. You managed to shorten that even further by siding with the Winchester's.  
When Sam finally agreed and headed to the library you felt the air literally thicken with a feightening tension. Lucifer glanced up at you and then looked back down at the book.   
"At least there's some part of you that's smart. Thank you Y/N." Lucifer commented as he casually sat down at the table. "Hey, so me a favor. Get me this ingredient."   
He pointed at the page but you couldn't see what he specifically asked for, so you approached him and leaned over him. Just as you opened your mouth to ask which ingredient he snatched you by the arm and dragged you down into his lap. Whatever breath you had left in your lungs vacated and you sucked in a quiet gasp. He reached over your chest and gripped your throat with one hand, forcing you to press your back right into his front side. And oh was he hard. You could feel his eager erection prodding right between your thighs. A deep flush burned your cheeks and you couldn't fathom what to expect next.   
"If I instructed you not to talk to my vessel without my prescence, than what makes you think it would be ok to touch him?" He hissed in your left ear.   
The feel of his breath against the shell of your ear made you whimper. "I was trying to get him off your back." You whispered.   
"Touching another man without my permission? Oh my lamb, you are just begging to have me punish you right here and now aren't you?" He  questioned.   
You trembled as he shifted and you felt his erection rub your pelvic area through your jeans. "I had to get his attention! It's not like I reached in his pants."   
Lucifer tightened his grip and you immediately tried gasping for breath. "Don't ever talk like that again especially to me. You belong to me, Y/N. So you do as I say without the spiteful replies. I see you place a finger on him and I'll purposely fuck you right over this table, right in front of both Winchesters." He bucked his hips up and you felt his erection rub that one aching spot right through your jeans.   
Your panties were soaked now and the only reply you could give was a  soft moan. Why did that have to feel so good?   
"Good. Now get me some of these ingredients. I got a spell to do."   
The moment he released you, you jumped out of his lap and glared at him with a hateful glare. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at you. "And if I find out you try to touch yourself again, I'll make sure you don't come for 6 months."   
Your glare let up and turned into a widen, shocked look.   
"Or I could make it so my lucky number is the amount of times I make you come."   
His words caused you to remain still in confusion. What was that supposed to mean. Lucifer's grin stretched across his whole face.   
"666. Would you like to see if you can make it? Because I'll be more than willing to try it."   
You shook your head and walked away with goosebumps covering your flesh. Would it even be possible for the human body to have that many orgasms? You weren't sure if you even wanted the answer to that. So you forced yourself to focus and started gathering ingredients for the spell. 

* * *

Lucifer had finally gotten most of the ingredients ready and was using a very big butcher knife to chop up a thick yam when Sam came in. You immediately created space between you and the two boys.   
"Cas, what the hell are you doing? I thought we agreed you weren't strong enough for this spell." Sam chastised.   
"My strength may surprise you." Lucifer replied in a calm tone.   
Sam started pacing, thinking of another idea. "Wait a sec, Bobby told me you touched his soul once to acess more power."   
Lucifer stopped and thought about it for a second. "That's right. I did do that. Buy that procedure is risky and unnecessary."   
"Cas, you'll need to do something to get more power and Dean needs us. You can touch my soul. I trust you Cas." Sam Continued to pry.   
Lucifer shot you a quick glance that practically said "that does it. I can't do this whole Cas facade anymore." When you got the silent message loud and clear you stepped up and started telling Sam that it would be ok but then lucifer broke out into a fit of hysterical laughs. His laugh made your blood run cold.   
"It's just, I don't need you. Dean's the one with the link to Amara. So why have I been trying to spare you? Maybe it's because your like the girl that kept turning me down at the prom." He started speaking in his normal cool tone and the little hairs on the back of your neck stood up.   
"Don't-" You stepped forward, searching your thoughts for a reasonable way to stop Lucifer from hurting your friend.   
An invisible force slammed you against the wall and your voice got caught in your throat.   
Lucifer grabbed Sam by his flannel shirt and held him against the wall closest to him. "I will touch your soul, just because you asked so nicely and I will use your spell to blast through the warding and retrieve Dean along with the uh, hand of God. And then when Dean comes back and he finds this place decorated with your guts, I will tell him the truth Sam. I'll just say Dean." He held up his finger as if to correct himself and then he spoke in Castiel's voice. "Dean, he knew the risks. He wouldn't take no for an answer."   
Sam widened his eyes once he realized who was really talking. "Lucifer."   
You watched Lucifer nod his head and imagined the ridiculous smug look on his face.   
"In the flesh."   
"Lucifer, please no!" You begged but he ignored you completely as he dug his hand into Sam and a bright light peaked out.   
"Lucifer, stop. You're hurting him!" You cried and struggled against the invisible force but it wouldn't budge.   
Suddenly his hand was pulled out and Sam fell to the ground.   
"Hello Castiel." Lucifer greeted as he stared at his hand.   
The invisible force released you and you made your way to Sam. The last thing you remembered was Castiel telling Sam he couldn't cast Lucifer put and that it was taking all his strength not to let Lucifer kill him. Then Lucifer grabbed control again and when he looked at you with his cold blue eyes you felt yourself slam back into a chair and you fell to the floor unconscious. 

* * *

When your vision returned you were hit with a massive wave of fatigue with a mean headache that made your whole head throb. You weren't on the floor anymore though. You were on the couch on the livibgroom.   
"Sam!" You jumped up but got hit with a dizzy spell.   
"Hey, woah. Are you alright? You should rest. Lucifer knocked you down and you hit your head pretty hard a minute ago." Sam helped you gain your balance.   
"Where's Lucifer?" You asked as your rubbed the new bump on the top of your head.   
"He went to retrieve Dean. Y/N, can you help me stop him once he returns with Dean? Maybe find a way to trap him or at least put him to sleep?" Sam asked.   
You shook your head with teary eyes. "Sorry, Sam but I'm getting nothing right now except a really bad headache. How are you? Are you okay? I was worried he was gonna make you explode."   
As the two of you spoke you made your way towards the library when the two of you literally ran into Lucifer and Dean.   
"Dean! That's not Cas!" He shouted as he pointed ar the archangel beside him.   
Lucifer pulled a tight frown on his face as if to wince in pain. "Cats out." He commented before literally throwing Dean across the table.   
You jumped up and tried running right for the archangel but he waved his hand and you were forced to your knees.   
"No, no, little Lamb you stay out of this." He demanded.   
Sam and Dean were watching you with curious eyes but you had to come clean. "Lucifer we had a deal. Don't hurt them!" You begged.   
"What?" Dean asked in his usual gruff voice.   
"We did. But see you broke that deal when you ran away and tried helping the Winchester's. You were hoping they wouldn't call me, huh?" Lucifer asked as he stroked your hair so gingerly.   
You pulled your head away from his hand and looked down to the floor in shame.  
"You. . .You knew it was Lucifer the whole time?" Sam asked.   
You closed your eyes and nodded your head. "I knew the moment I saw him. He knew I found out and offered me a deal. I help him with whatever he needed in killing Amara and he wouldn't kill me or you guys."   
You opened your eyes and noticed Dean staring at you with disappointment. When you dragged your eyes to Sam it was the same look. And it made your heart bleed. The two boys who you saw as brothers were looking down on you and you had hurt them. You betrayed them. The feeling of your heart sinking into your stomach made tears well up in your eyes. What else was there for you to say? They probably hated you after knowing you made a deal with Lucifer and didn't tell them that Lucifer was possessing Cas.  
"It was a pretty sweet deal and I would have kept it but my little Lamb here decided to go back running to you boys and I'm not really happy with her right now."   
The Winchesters glared at him.   
"Why the long faces boys? With this plus me that ought to take her right out. Of course you two will be long dead by then and I'll be taking you with me." Lucifer placed a finger under your chin and forced you to look up at him. "And oh, Lamb you're not gonna like what will come after that."   
You trembled and looked at the two boys. They couldn't help you. Lucifer still had them pinned. You felt something wrapping around your waist like a rope or something. But when you looked down you didn't see anything.   
"No!" Dean yelled.   
You looked up and saw Lucifer unwrapping the hand of God. When held it in his hand nothing happened. Lucifer grinded his teeth and slammed it on the table beside.   
"It's kicked!" He spat.   
"Yeah, well who would have ever thought a hand of God was a one-hitter." Dean commented.   
Lucifer stalked towards him and you felt that invisible rope tug on it. It was like he had you on some sort of invisible leash. Then you saw Sam in your peripheral vision creating a sigil. You shook your head and tried to silently tell Sam no but he slapped his palm on that sigil and a bright light blinded you.   
You weren't sure what happened next, all you could see was pure darkness and the words "Angel sacrifice" kept whispering in your ear.   
"Michael, Lucifer. You were meant for one of them, Y/N."   
You tossed and turned on what felt like a bed. But you couldn't wake yourself up.   
"Whoever wins the apocalypse gets you for a prize. Angel sacrifice. You're the angel sacrifice. Could serve Heaven, maybe Hell."  
You felt yourself roll over and grip something soft.   
"Created as a gift for the archangel. Lucifer or Michael."   
The whispered voices kept repeating the same thing over and over.   
Finally you opened your eyes wide and let out a loud gasp as you sat up. You were on a big huge bed with red satin sheets and a big black comforter. Stone walls surrounded you and the place was lit by a fire that was blazing heat while it burned. You immediately noticed that there was a door and it was opened. Your salvation! Thank God for that.   
Just as you went to make a break for it Lucifer rounded the corner and you came to a complete hault. He was standing casually with a finger pressed against his soft lips as if it was no big deal that he was in the room with you.   
"Y/N, you weren't thinking of running again were you?"   
He asked as he continued stepping into the room. You backed away with every step to keep the distance.   
"Lucifer, where are we?" You asked.   
"Only in the best part of Hell ever. You're in the my secret quarter if Hell. I thought I'd keep you here since it's such a special occasion and all. I mean, I know you'll help me find another hand of God." His eyes narrowed on as he stepped closer to you. "I mean, you will help right?"   
Your back hit a wall and stopped you from creating any distance between you and the Devil. He leaned on his hand that he placed just inches beside your face and he got even closer. You felt your knees weaken again and if you thought you had any chance at redeeming yourself you knew all that would be gone soon. Because all you could see in your head was his skin rubbing into his, his lips pressing into yours so passionately and it made you wet.   
"Y-yes." You replied.   
"Good. Then that means I don't have to be too hard when it comes to your punishment." He tucked a few loose strands behind your ears and decided now would be as good as a time as any to ask.   
"Lucifer why do you really keep me alive? Why did you bother striking that deal instead of just killing me?"    
He analyzed your face before a grin overstretched his face. "Oh, your powers have finally matured. It's about time." He shifted on his feet. "So how did your powers tell you? Did you see images or did they tell you themselves?"   
You tried looking over his shoulder but he shifted again so you would have no choice but to look at him. "I heard whispering in my ears. They told me that I was an angel sacrifice and I was supposed to be some. . .some"   
"Gift to the winner of the apocalypse. Get out of here!" Lucifer spoke sarcastically. Like it was some sort of sick joke.   
"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" You asked.   
"Well what do you think it means? Dad made you as a gift to the winner of the apocalypse and since Michael is in the cage, I guess that leaves me as your champion. So that means you're for me, to do whatever I want to, whenever I want to."   
You felt a hand of his brush against your stomach where he began undoing the buttons to your jeans. "Michael's in the cage. . . It was him that scared off your demons."   
Lucifer got on his knees. "Yes, he managed to sense your prescence and he even tried doing a little jailbreak. Unfortunately he didn't have a witch like I did." He lifted your shirt up and placed a gentle kiss right above the waistline of your jeans. "He didn't escape the cage like I did. And he didn't take ownership of you, like I did."   
You rested your head on the wall and let out a soft sigh as he pulled your jeans to your thighs. He kept a tight grip on your waist and brought his blue eyes to yours.   
"Don't fret, little Lamb. I promise to make your punishment as touchy-feeley as possible." As he spoke he ran a finger along your moistened folds.   
You jumped in surprise as to what was really happening and when you felt a finger prodding at your entrance you bit your bottom lip and sucked in a deep breath. Was this really your fate? To be at the hands of Lucifer for your whole life? To be what? His slave and to help him with his evil bidding? That couldn't be who you were.   
To your own surprise you let out a moan and gripped his shoulders for balance. Lucifer pressed a kiss in between your thighs.   
"I think from the beginning my Dad had this planned. He wanted to throw off my thoughts if I had won and he was right. You are just so beautiful, deliscious. And I think we both know how insatiable I am."   
"Insatiable or selfish?" You asked between heavy breaths.   
He chuckled. "So maybe I am a little selfish. The moment I found out who you were I went to the bunker looking for you. Castiel's got a soft spot for you too. Aparrently your just tempting to all angels. But I understand you can't help it and I'll be willing to forgive you for that as long as you willingly surrender yourself to me and allow yourself to be my Consort. My slave, my partner in crime."  He offered.   
"I am not your slave."   
You spoke bravely between clenched teeth. Lucifer pulled himself back to his feet and a cold wind hit you. All your clothes disappeared, leaving him to drink in your appearance.   
"Oh, you think so?" He asked.   
The cold look in eyes made you realize you should have just bit your tongue. Your words would not go unpunished. 

* * *

How you allowed it to happen, it was beyond you. After time and time he again he managed to break you down, so there were, naked, sitting on his lap with your back facing him. He kept one hand on your hip and the other around your neck to keep your back against his naked chest. He wasn't choking you but what he was doing was so much worse. He slowly pumped his erection into your entrance in such a slow agonizing pace. Your hands gripped the black comforter as you choked back a cry.   
To make matters worse, Lucifer released your hip and moved it between your legs to rub your aching clit. You let out a pleasuring cry and tried rotating your hips to move but Lucifer used his grace to keep you still. He was just moving in such a slow pace you thought you were going to loose it. How long did he have you like this? 2 hours? 5 hours? It was hard to tell because it was starting to feel like eternity.   
"Ohhh Lucifer please!" You begged when you felt that warm traveling from between your legs.   
You just needed him to keep touching you for one more second. . .   
He pulled his hand away and your hopes of coming disappeared. You were ready to scream or to just give into him. But there was a little part of you that wanted to fight for all you had on earth. Giving into Lucifer would feel so fucking good, but could you live with yourself if you just adandoned your friends to be with him?   
"I would love to give you what you want, Y/N. I would enjoy making you feel good,  but you gotta tell me who you belong to." Lucifer whispered in your ear.   
You reached your arms behind you and wrapped them behind his neck as he continued moving in those same slow languish circles.   
"I'm ready whenever you are. . .just tell me  who you belong to." He reached back down to barely brushed your aching clit.   
You jolted. "Lucifer! I belong to Lucifer." You finally cracked.   
"See, that was all I needed to hear." He whispered as he pressed into your clit and began moving faster. You closed your eyes and dug your nails into his skin as the hot pleasuring waves crashed into you like a tsunami. You screamed your release and felt your walls clenching tightly around his swelling erection until you felt him burst inside you. He held moved his hands to your shoulders and pressed himself as deep as possible.   
As soon as he finished he gently laid you on the bed and pressed a possessive kiss to your lips.   
"And don't you ever forget that." He threatened before disappearing from your sight.   
Exhaustion had taken its course on your body and you found yourself staying g still on the bed. Maybe being the King's wouldn't be so bad. Or you could only hope. For only he knew what he had in store for you next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? Shold I write another chapter to explain things further with the reader?


	6. Don't fall for his trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finds herself getting closer to Lucifer and a physic bond begins to form. She has many questions but Lucifer is reluctant to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I'm trying to find ways to keep this work as interesting as possible. Hope you enjoy the update   
> Warning chapter contains smut, marking, possessive Casifer

Most of the time when you woke from your sleep you never had any issues. Sometimes you would wake from a really bad feeling and rarely you would wake in a sense of panic. But this time was different. It wasn't panic or a bad feeling that had returned you to reality. It was the feeling of cold fingertips slowly crawling up your side. You tried to ignore the touch at first but when you felt the cold touch begin to tap on your ribs the fog of sleep cleared your mind. Lucifer was back. 

Your eyes shot open and you saw that you were still in the same room as before. It wasn't a dream. The Devil himself had kidnapped you and brought you to Hell under the impression that you were his sacrifice. His pet to use and play with in any way he desired. You didn't know what to do about the issue at hand. Was this really all that you were meant for? To be some archangel's toy because he had won the apocalypse? It seemed unfair but you being an adult already knew that life was never fair. Especially for you. 

So you forced yourself to roll over and face the angel that was still in Castiel's vessel. He was laying on his side, slowly tracing small circles on your waist. While he seemed to be calm and content the look in his blue eyes told a different story. Something had upset him and it looked like you were about to be the unfortunate one that he had taken all his frustrations out on. 

“You can't find another hand of God, can you?” It wasn't just a guess. The information came to your mind seconds after observing his face. 

“Glad you're finally catching on. Now, do you have something for me? Perhaps some valuable information about that?” He stopped the movements on your waist and dragged his fingers down your bare abdomen. 

The movement made fire spark between your thighs. Your body reacted so quickly when it came to his. Something you had managed to love and hate at the same time. His fingers were quite distracting but you couldn't let it overcome what he really wanted from you. As if he read your mind he brought his fingers right to your pelvic area and you drew in a quick breath. 

“Answer me, little lamb.” He pressed a soft kiss to your lips as of to entice you. 

A name popped in your head. A name of a very well known demon, who had even worked with the Winchesters from time to time. Crowley. He didn't have a hand of God but he sure knew where one was. 

“Your puppy, he knows where one is.” You muttered as his fingers teased your thighs. 

Lucifer gripped your shoulders and rolled you onto your back, caging your body against his. He had ditched the trench coat but was still dressed in a white shirt and dark trousers. The feel of his body pressed against yours left you feeling euphoric. It was like you were getting high from his presence alone. 

“My puppy? Now that's interesting. I knew he was hiding something.” 

His eyes searched your face as he spoke. He moved a loose strand of hair from your face and traced your bottom lip with his pointer finger. You remained completely still, unsure of what to expect next. The moment his blue eyes met yours you felt moisture build between your thighs. How you wanted someone so evil was beyond you. You couldn't comprehend it, the attraction that he made you feel. 

“Maybe I won't have to punish you after all. You’ve been so good.” He pressed his nose into yours gently. 

You felt one of his hands reach down between your legs and breach your entrance. A quiet moan slipped out and you started to squirm. What really did you in was when he pulled his finger out and slowly dragged it up your wet folds. Your whole body trembled, ready for whatever kind of pleasure he was going to give you. He pulled his hand out from between your legs and you whimpered. 

He positioned himself between your legs and searched your face again. “Or. . .maybe I do. I mean you did leave me for those two worthless humans. And somewhere in time of our deal, you let yourself get close to Sam.” 

You did everything you could to remain calm. Lucifer was searching for a reaction out of you. That was all. While you wanted to slap the smug look off his face you just analyzed your mind to find the perfect response. It would have felt good to curse Lucifer but you also knew he had a quick temper. He would probably kill you if you angered him enough. 

“Lucifer, I assure you, Sam and I are only friends. We never were anything else.” You made sure to keep your voice calm. 

“Maybe that's what you think. But I seen the way his eyes glimmer when they hit you. His arm nearly trembled when you touched it.” Lucifer held himself up on his elbows and cupped your face with his hands. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” You bit back. 

Lucifer laughed at you. He laughed, and the sound made your blood run cold. “Perhaps I should show you ridiculous.” 

You expected him to lash out and hit you or do something evil but instead he placed a gentle kiss on your chest. And then he went lower and lower until his lips were pressing into your belly. He held your hips gently and paced a kiss over your burn scar from the sigil. But when his blue eyes looked up at you, you suddenly realized that he was about to do something that you really wouldn't have liked. 

He kept his eyes on you and when you tried to crawl out from his grasp an invisible force pushed you back down into the bed and once again that fire sensation came across your burn scar. You let out a loud scream and before tears could blur your vision it stopped. You looked down to see that your burn scar was gone. But your skin wasn't free as it once was. Instead that burn scar had been manipulated into a deep crimson red letter that was an “L”. 

“You-. . .” 

“Branded you? Yes, it seemed to be the only thing that could stop the incessant human from touching you. Any demon or angel that sees you will understand what it means.” 

Lucifer finally released your hips and admired his work from a distance. You felt the invisible force let up but remained on the bed, glaring at the archangel. 

“Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't have gone through such drastic measures if you would have just agreed with my suspicions. This is hardly my fault.” 

“I didn't brand myself you maniac.” You spit between clenched teeth. 

“No, but a beautiful being such as yourself needed to be claimed. I just stepped up to the plate. If you really must be angry, don't point it towards me. Point it towards my father.” Lucifer began unbuttoning his shirt and when he unzipped his pants the sound sent warm tingles right to your core. 

“What does he have to do with you marking me?” You asked as you sat up. 

“He made you. Not human, not angel, but a celestial sacrifice for me. He knows how I could be yet he practically handed you to me, wrapped up in a bow.” Lucifer let his shirt slide off his shoulders and fall on the bed. 

You shook your head. “He didn't force you to do anything did he? He's not forcing you to keep me is he?” You argued. 

Lucifer sent you a small smile and pushed you back down on the bed, and pushed your knees to your chest. Your whole body practically caught on fire from the sudden heat that traveled through you. 

“He didn't technically force me to do that but he knows how I am yet he let me have you anyways. I like what's mine to stay mine Y/N. You’ll understand soon.” He dropped his pants down and crawled ontop of you with your knees still pressing into your chest.

His eyes went to your knees where he then placed a kiss and then delivered a sharp bite to your thigh. You nearly jumped at the dark sensation that overcame your entire being. All the bad things he was doing and you were still wondering when you would be able to say no. When you would be able to resist the Devil. You weren't given a chance to give it much thought because he gripped your knees and entered you. 

He didn't just pound into you like usual angry, rough sex. Oh no, he managed to channel something so much more into you. With the position he had you in he made sure to rub your g-spot with every thrust. He placed needy, passionate kisses to your lips. You reached your arms up and held onto his arms to keep you grounded. Your moans were far from quiet. He was moving in all the right places and with his erection constantly rubbing against your sweet spot, you knew it wouldn't take long. 

Your legs were trembling, all the nerves in your body delivered warm waves of raw pleasure straight to your core. The promise of your sweet release was just seconds away. Lucifer removed his mouth from yours and pulled away just enough to move your just a little lower so he latch onto your right breast and massage your left. His tongue darted around your hardened nipple and you arched your back as a bolt of warm electricity traveled down your spine. 

Your hands went to his dark disheveled hair as another moan slipped from your mouth. 

“Lucifer!” You whispered. 

He let out a possessive growl as he snapped his hips down into yours. Sparks ignited inside you and you couldn't even process how you ended up in bed with him. He kept rolling his hips, you felt pressure building up inside you and Lucifer was aware of exactly what he was doing to you. He moved his mouth to your chest and gave you a gentle nip before leaning close to your ear. 

“I enjoy watching you come undone for me.” He whispered. 

He thrusted himself inside you again, and again. 

When he rested his forehead on top of yours you finally felt everything inside you come crashing down. The tightening in your stomach snapped and your legs quivered as the liquid warmth traveled down inbetween your legs. 

He let out a quiet groan and thrusted one more time before he buried himself as deep as he could go and coated your insides with his warm seed. 

He pulled off of you and laid down beside you. It had taken a full minute for you to catch your breath and collect your thoughts. Well, the ones that didn't involve 'wow’ or 'how are you so good at sex?’. The two of you stayed laying in that bed, Lucifer was once again dragging his fingers up the curve of your side as he looked in your eyes. 

“What's going to happen after you defeat Amara?” You questioned. 

Lucifer shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. “Who knows. Maybe I can go back to Heaven. Take you with me, and we can figure it out from there.” 

You sat up. “Heaven?” You asked confused. 

“It's where you would have gone if you were stuck with the other archangel. What would be the difference if it was Michael or me?” His tone had turned from calm to clearly irritable. He wasn't happy. 

“I just didn't think that would be possible.” You tried your best to remain calm. 

“Oh, but if it was Michael you wouldn't have questioned it.” Lucifer snapped as he sat up. 

You searched his face and shook your head. “I didn't mean to insult you, Lucifer. I'm just still trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing. You have to understand one day I'm human, the next you tell me I'm some celestial being that isn't an angel but was made to be an archangel's-” 

“Mine specifically.” Lucifer interrupted you. 

“Made to be Lucifer's slave.” You corrected yourself as your eyes stayed glued to Lucifer's blue orbs. 

“Have I not treated you well? Have I not kept you alive with the promise of allowing you to become my consort?” Lucifer’s voice managed to go back to its cold but serene tone. 

You wanted to reminded him of the brand he just made on you and the fact that he almost killed your friends but you already were on thin ice. You didn't want your mouth to get you into anymore trouble because even though he did a few bad things he had shown some kind of affection. He had made you feel pleasure that was beyond comprehension and he was still accompanying you. He didn't just show up for sex then take off. 

And when he had kissed you, there was a certain feel about it, like he had channeled actual real passion into it. So what were you to say to the archangel that was still looking right into your eyes? Because at the back of your head, you wondered if you didn't run back to the Winchester's what would have happened? Would he have branded you? Would he have burned that sigil off you? 

“Yes, you have. And I thank you for that. I just don't know what you plan on doing with me and that worries me.” 

You searched his face for his reaction but he held a stone cold calculated gaze. He reached forward and ran his hand gently through your hair. A small smile stretched on his face as his hands traveled to your jaw where he slowly traced your bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. 

“Don't worry, Lamb. When you have earned my forgiveness and I decide that I can trust you to stay beside me I will then allow you to see it. Til then, no more questions.” He pulled away from you and stood up from the bed. “I have some very important matters to tend to. Get cleaned up, I'll have some of my demons leave fresh clothes for you. You are allowed to look around if you wish. Just stay away from limbo and don't try to return to Earth.” He started pulling up his dark slacks. 

You remained silent and sat in fetal position on the bed, watching Lucifer take his time getting dressed. There was just something about the way he moved. . . He truly was a beautiful being and a small part in you was glad that you were his. 

“If you try, you will not like the consequences.” He fixed the collar on his white shirt and looked down at you. 

“Okay.” It was the only reasonable thing you could think to say. 

He leaned down and planted a chaste kiss to your forehead. You   
watched him carefully and when he was gone you felt alone. It was strange how at the beginning you would have done anything to be alone but after spending some time with him you actually started to dread it when he left. Something was starting to grow between the two of you. You felt it clear as day but you could only question if Lucifer was feeling the same effect. 

To your own amusement, you hoped he felt the same thing. And even stranger, you didn't want to try to leave. So you did as Lucifer wanted. You found a secret passage deep in the brimstone walls and in that secret passage was a beautiful bathroom with a stone shower and a nice sink. Near the sink was a small ledge with nice fluffy black towels piled neatly. 

The shower was perfect the water was just the right temperature and the soap that was in there smelled so good, you didn't want to leave. You could’ve survived just basking in the scent of some kind of flower mixed with Japanese silk and a faint scent of fruit. You stepped out the secret bathroom and immediately noticed the fresh pair of clothes on the bed. 

At first you thought it was just a set of red clothes but when you picked it up the fabric flowed to the ground, revealing a beautiful red dress. You put on the dress with the black heels and brushed your hair. While doing so, all you could think of was the words that Lucifer had spoken to you. So if you were some celestial being than what could you do? Could you do things that angels could do? And did Lucifer control your powers? He had made a comment about letting you see when he had felt he could trust you. 

Unless he meant actually showing you but something inside told you that he did control your powers. That was why when he came around you started having visions. It seemed legit. . . But why would he be able to control your powers? 

“Don't you get it? He’s in control. He always has and always will be.” The whispering in your ears didn't help. 

You bit your bottom lip and began wondering out of the room. You slowly walked down a dark hall and followed your instincts. If there was something you needed to see then you were more than happy to follow. If it could help solve the whole thing you couldn't find out sooner. 

Just as you taken a step towards an even darker corridor you felt a wave of power hit you hard. You grabbed the back of your head and winced in pain. When you tried to rub the spot that was hurting you felt something warm and wet at the tip of your fingertips. Blood. 

“Lucifer. Hand of God.” The voices whispered. 

You pulled your hand away and looked down to see a little bit of blood. He was hurt. That much was obvious, but you suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over you. He was hurt but it would only be for a spare moment. He would be okay. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” A deep male voice made you practically jump out of your skin. 

You turned around and saw a demon with light brown skin, dressed in a black suit and with red eyes. Demons usually made you skittish but now? Now they didn't seem to bother you. 

“I’m just wondering around. Where does this go?” You pointed at the dark hallway. 

“You’re not going down there. That's Limbo. One of the newest rules is that your not to go anywhere near there.” The demon answered. 

You cast a glance down the dark hallway before letting out a sigh and nodding at the demon. He was right. If you went to Limbo Lucifer would have your head on a platter even if you didn't know you were doing wrong. You turned to the demon and folded your arms over your chest. 

“Would you be able to tell me why Lucifer doesn't want me in Limbo?” 

The demon raised his eyebrows. “If he didn't tell you himself there's a reason for it. He will tell you if he wants you to know.” The demon replied. 

You let out a huff and walked away from the corridor. It didn't matter. You would use your powers later to find out yourself what was in Limbo. And why he wanted you to stay away from there. 

“So are you my tour guide or something? You keep following me.”   
You commented as you kept walking. 

“Lucifer made it clear that I was to keep an eye on you until he returned. You can call me Mitch.” The demon responded. 

You rolled your eyes as you rounded a corner and saw a big room filled with demons. They all looked up at you and every sound in the room died down. You could hear a pin drop from across the room. They all looked at you as if you were some kind of Goddess. But that wasn't what you were looking for. You needed some kind of entertainment. And that's just what you got when Lucifer walked up from behind you. 

“Back to work. This isn't your lunch break.” Lucifer ordered. 

You turned to Lucifer. “What happened with Cowley?” 

“I don't want to talk about that right now.” He looked over the crowd of Demons as they searched through stacks of books. 

“Then will you tell me why you ordered me to stay away from Limbo?” 

He held his hands behind his back. “I thought I told you no more questions.”

You let out a sigh and mentally battled with your anger. He remained silent as he went back to watching the demons but the growing connection offered you a hint. It had something to do with Michael. He didn't want you near him. He feared that you would switch sides and it was clear that was something he would not allow to happen. You glared at him,anger shooting through you and the sound of glass shattering came from across the room. 

All eyes were on you. Lucifer kept his face plain of emotion as he turned to you. 

“Careful, that was expensive.” He commented nonchalantly. 

“Well give me some answers for once. You’re either gone or avoiding a conversation with me when you are around. It's rather irritating.” You argued. 

“You don't get to argue with me, little Lamb. Especially right now.” Lucifer's voice turned to a cold warning. 

“Must be great to be so high and mighty.” You mumbled. 

“Watch your tone.” His voice was soft but you picked up on the threat quickly. 

You had to bite your tongue to keep yourself from making another mistake. He grew a satisfied smile and placed a hand on your shoulder while looking into your eyes. 

“I don't tolerate any of that. Not from my demons and certainly not from you.” He commented.

You didn't say anything cause the next words to leave your mouth would probably be the end of your life. Lucifer tilted his head as his eyes scanned your body. 

“Come. You can give me a massage and if I find myself pleased then maybe we can discuss your place here. Clearly you haven't caught on yet.” He placed his hand on your lower back and began walking back to the room. 

You seemed have no other choice but to follow him. Strangely enough, you didn't mind. The more time you spent with him the more the connection grew, and it was growing rapidly. Just like your heartbeat. Something told you that he would want more than just a massage from you. 

He moved his arm around your waist and drew you in even closer. 

“I'm going to enjoy this. Every. Single. Second.” He whispered in your ear. 

A cold tingle ran down your spine as your eyes widened. 

“But you won't. Well, you might at first but you eventually won't.” 

You tried stepping away from him as his words made you nervous. He tightened his grip and pulled your body flushed to his chest. He whispered something in your ears but all you could do was concentrate on what your powers were trying to tell you. He had something in store for you. And as he promised, you weren't going to like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment/kudos if you wish. There will be another chapter up hopefully soon. Anyone want to guess what casifer is going to do to the Reader? 
> 
> Now if anyone feels there's not much fluff in this story please understand that I'm trying to keep the character as close to the show as possible but if you read carefully you will see it. It's there. A special shout out to everyone who has left a comment or kudos you guys are the reason I update.


	7. For his mind is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tricks Reader into reaching her full potential which may become his biggest mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning some torture up ahead not too bad though. I just wanna say trigger warning just in case.

 

 

 

Lucifer was laying on his stomach with his hands tucked under his chin like a pillow. You were sitting just above his tailbone working your fingers into the archangel’s back. Your eyes studied his flesh and slowly moved to the thick head of dark hair. Castiel had perfect skin and hair and it fit Lucifer so well. Him being in your friend's body really messed with your mind. 

 

You contemplated whether Cas really knew what was going on. Did he see everything at Lucifer did to you? Did he feel any of it? Those were questions you really couldn't answer but you knew you felt bad about it if he did. 

 

“Mm, Y/N you have divine hands.” He purred quietly. 

 

You moved your hands to his shoulders and started to rub through the knots. He let out a little groan and you continued on with your massage. If you could just keep him happy maybe he would forget all the “bad” that you did. Or so you hoped. 

 

“Unfortunately, those hands of yours won't make me forget the real reason why we’re here.” He spoke as if he read your mind. 

 

You pulled yourself away from him as the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. One of his hands reached back and grabbed your right leg. His grip was tight and merciless. You hissed in pain and before you could blink you were pulled off of him and somehow placed beneath him. 

 

“I'm sorry.” The words flowed out before you could even stop them. 

 

“Oh now you’re sorry?” He asked, widening his eyes as if to mock you. 

 

“I just need you to help me understand all of this.  It's not like I was given a manual and you won't answer all my questions.” You replied. 

 

“Because they're questions you don't need answers to. Now I'm sure you having come to your full potential is becoming a challenge but you need to remember something. I am still superior in every sense of the way.” 

 

As Lucifer spoke he dragged his the tips of his fingers across your face. His blue eyes scanned your face before slowly narrowing on your lips. He moved one hand to your throat and once again he didn't put any pressure on it but it was enough to keep you still and trapped beneath him. You didn't know what was happening but you felt a rush of excitement shoot through your body. And when he leaned down to brush his lips against you your whole body tingled. It felt good. A perfect high better than any drug.

 

“I can choke the life out of you, eat your grace like it's a snack and take all your power.” He whispered against your lips. 

 

You looked into his eyes and held onto his face. “So then do it. Show me what you're really about Master.” 

 

He smirked against your lips and chuckled. “Ohh I just love all that fight inside you.” He pulled back just a few inches. “As exquisite as your grace smells, I'm not going to kill you. That part of our deal I am keeping. I just wanted to remind you how this works. You belong to me Y/N. And I expect you to act like that. That's all you have to do.” 

 

You felt the material of your dress begin to slowly slide up your thighs and something warm unraveled in your stomach. A light moan slipped out between your lips. Little sparks traveled right down to your clit and a small ache began to grow. 

 

“How- how do I do that?” You asked, rolling your hips against him. 

 

“Love. Honor. And obey.” He answered as he studied your face. 

 

You were trying hard to resist him. He did make a comment about how you would like the punishment at first. You had to remain alert around him. But God it was hard. When he touched your skin so softly and kissed you in such a titillating way you melted. Your hands slid from his face, down his neck to his chest where you dug your nails in the pack of skin. He was playing a game with you and you refused to let him win so easily. 

 

“Let go of your resistance. You already know it never works. I mean think of the first time we played this little game. I had you on your knees, practically begging to suck my cock with in seconds.” He smiled at the memory. 

 

“I'm not playing your punishment game Lucifer. If you wish to keep me locked in here then fine but I refuse to give in to you only for you to turn it against me.” You spoke between heavy breaths. 

 

Lucifer released your throat and dragged his hand down your chest to grope your left breast. He rubbed his pelvic area against yours and you clentched your teeth. 

 

“There's that challenge. That's one of my favorite things about you. I can see why your such a big deal. Your alluring, you have a strength that could do unimaginable things, and your not afraid of a challenge. You’re. . .like me.” He moved his hand down to your panties and a trail of fire followed him. 

 

“Unfortunately, you can't resist me forever Y/N. I'm not trying to put you down but look at you. Your hanging by a thread. I bet your dying to feel me inside you.” 

 

You sealed your eyes shut and gasped when you felt his fingers brush over your panties. God damn him for being right. You never have a chance when it comes to him. He’s like a fucking parasite. He managed to wiggle his way into you and he didn't have any plans of letting you go. He made you want him more then your next breath. You weren't sure how that was even possible but some sick twisted part of you loved every single second of it. 

 

“Lucifer. . . Please don't punish me.” You whispered. 

 

You felt your panties disappear and your whole body trembled. It was torture holding everything back. It was like being locked away in a cage with the key dangling just 2 inches out of your reach. It was right there! 

 

“One thing I learned my lamb, is that punishment is a necessity.” 

 

You felt knots tying in your stomach and when his fingers brushed against your swollen clit you were a goner. A real intense orgasm crashed over you, all your muscles tightend and you felt your toes curl. The loud moan you let out took you by surprise. You opened your eyes and looked up at Lucifer. He was watching your face with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

 

“So what was that number we wanted to get to? I can't remember.” He peeled your hands off his chest and raised the bottom of your dress to your stomach where he began planting kisses. “Oh, that's right. My lucky number. 666. Well one down 665 to go.” He wiggled his eyebrows at you before pressing soft kisses into your waistline. 

 

His mouth brushed a gentle kiss on your pussy before he darted his tongue out and started moving in small circles. You gripped the sheets on the mattress and screamed again as another orgasm hit you. Your heart was already racing but now it was trying to bang it's own way out of your chest. The cool feel of his grace connected with yours and you felt a whisper touch graze your weak spot. 

 

You whimpered as you felt another orgasm building up. Lucifer sat back on the bed watching you with his cold blue eyes. Cold chills ran down your spine and again you were thrown into another orgasm. 

 

“Hmm. It's strange usually when I give women orgasms they love it and they can totally go for more but you. . .you already know what's going to happen don't you? You can feel that pain slowly building up inside you.” He commented as he climbed off the bed and walked to your side of the bed. 

 

He kept one arm across his chest while the other reached down so he could caress your head. You felt your whole body turn to fire as his grace pushed into your sensitive clit. Your grip on the sheets tightened as your writhed at the sensation he was forcing you to feel. It was torture. Pure torture. He was making you feel so good but he was right about the pain. 

 

You arched your back and cried as the next orgasm hit you. He chuckled quietly and gave your hair a tug so you had to look at him. 

 

“What number are we on? I lost count.” He wondered. 

 

You laid completely still as you tried catching your breath. “Three.” 

 

“Huh. Well I hope your good and comfy because your gonna be here for a long time.” He commented before he raised the hand that was holding your hair. 

 

The feeling of another orgasm started back up. You dug your heels into the mattress beneath you as you reached up and gripped your own hair. It was too much. There was a strong ache growing inside you from coming so much. Your whole body tightened again and again and again as numerous amounts of orgasms taken over your body. 

 

By the time you got to your tenth orgasm you were covered in sweat and your whole body was in pain. You were exhausted, way too tired to beg Lucifer to stop. All you could do was literally lay there and take on the next one that was already building up inside you. You felt like you were going to be explode and not in a good way. He couldn't expect you to survive having so many forced orgasms. They were turning more painful with each one. 

 

“Lucky for you, Lamb I'm feeling generous. I think I could cut down on that big number if you can prove to me that you’ve learned your place.” He ran his hand down your stomach that was tightening with each second. “I mean I do like knowing that I can have such an influence on you but I don't like having to be so cruel to you. You can end this Y/N.” 

 

As your orgasm seared through you, you felt an invisible force push out of you and Lucifer was pushed into a wall. You rolled on your side and looked at him confused. 

 

What the hell was that? How did you do that? 

 

“Oh, someone's trying to play rough.” He commented with a dark chuckle. 

 

“Lucifer.” You whispered quietly. 

 

The invisible force released him and he stormed to you. You crawled backwards, eyes widened. “I'm sorry. I don't know how I did that. I was just trying to stop your grace.” 

 

He gripped your ankles and pulled you right to him. You closed your eyes, afraid of what he was about to do but when nothing happened you peaked through your eyelids. He was studying you, as if he saw something that you couldn't. 

 

“That's interesting.” He commented. 

 

“What are you talking about?” You asked. 

 

He released your ankles and continued looking down at you. You weren't sure if you were supposed to be scared or relieved. He trailed his eyes down your chest all the way to your legs. 

 

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” You asked quietly. 

 

When he remained quiet you looked down at yourself and even though you didn't see anything specifically, you knew something was happening. A force of some sort of force was growing inside you. 

 

“It's one thing to hear about it. But to watch it in live. . .well its euphoric.” He moved his hands to your knees and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

 

You didn't have to ask him another question because your brain became filled with knowledge. Your celestial being had gone through ascension while under the stress of his torture. And when his grace was inside you it had awakened your own grace. It gave you power. Like someone suddenly flipped a switch on for your powers. 

 

Of course Lucifer already knew about it. He knew everything about you the moment he stood in the same room with you. It had hit him like it was hitting you but that wasn't all. While you were stronger now you still knew Lucifer could overpower you. The only reason you had grace was to protect you from any simple enemies or from when your archangel was mad. Which was a good thing. Lucifer had a bad temper. 

 

You were meant to stay by his side and though the idea of it scared you, your grace gave you serenity. And his grace gave you security. 

 

“Lucifer, I'm sorry I used my grace on you.” You looked up at him and he brought his eyes back to you. 

 

“I suppose it had to happen one way or another. You were like a ticking power bomb. I had to get it out of you even if it meant making you think I was torturing you.” He replied as he climbed on the bed. 

 

You should have known Lucifer was only pushing you to your full potential. Your powers probably would have told you but Lucifer blocked them somehow. And you weren't angry at him for that. He needed you to be as strong as you could and more importantly, you understood your place now. 

 

The part of you that resisted your rightful place was now gone. Everything was clear now. No more questions to be asked. You even knew what was in Limbo and why he wanted you to stay out of there. 

 

Michael. 

 

The very first archangel that was still locked in the cage. Lucifer had a suspicion that if you found Michael you would set him free and that wasnt what Lucifer wanted. He wanted you. He wanted to stop the Darkness and he wanted to return to heaven to become the new God. It was possible since he now had you. 

 

In a nutshell you were a celestial being whose powers were locked inside and because of this you had shown symptoms of a sensitive psychic but when you met Lucifer he broke your powers free little by little. How could he have done it? It was simple. He was the one you were meant to serve and only masters could liberate their slaves. 

 

“A couple hours of sexual torture, reaching your full potential. You’ve had quite a long day.” He reeled you close to him. 

 

You mumbled a silent agreement and snuggled close to him. You could have stayed awake but you didn't want to. Instead you closed your eyes and let your body shut down. 

 

***

 

It was nice to have good dreams. You remembered having them all the time as a kid. Occasional nightmares but you always had good dreams. But as for the dream you were having now, you werent sure if it was supposed to be good or bad. You were in some dark room, standing by a door. 

 

The was a silhouette of a man sitting on the bed. Behind the bed was a window that was allowing pale moonlight to enter the room. He wasn't Lucifer, but he was a powerful being as such. 

 

“Y/N, I need your help.” The voice rang in your head. 

 

You stood still, shocked by the man in your presence. Your eyes squinted as you tried to catch a better glimpse of him. 

 

“Michael?” You asked quietly. 

 

The very first born archangel nodded his shadowed head. When he stood up the moonlight splashed on his face and you could see that he was in young man's vessel. A man with short dark hair and beautiful green blue eyes. Michael stepped forward and you held your ground. 

 

“Y/N, I need your help. Will you please help me?” He didn't sound as desperate as his words were. 

 

Michael had somehow managed to get in your head to ask you for help. You weren't sure what to say, all you could do was stare at the angel in shock. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had take me so long to update. Had to find a few ways to keep this interesting so it had taken planning and writing for hours to create this chapter especially the end. I hope you enjoy it don't be afraid to tell me how you feel. Thank you so much to everyone who left a kudos/comment. I love you all.


	8. Testing and Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael attempts to manipulate Reader into helping him. An attempt he may succeed in. That is if Lucifer doesn't distract the Reader enough. 
> 
> WARNING: Manipulation, Reader wakes up to Lucifer giving her oral, smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I meant to post this a couple days ago but I had trouble with the ending.

It wasn't the first time you were in that room. In fact, as soon as you noticed the windows with the long white drapes and that wonderful earthly breeze you knew who was coming. He made it his number 1 priority to visit you every time you shut your eyes. He wanted you to aide him in escaping the cage but you always rejected him. You remembered the last apocalypse very well and you didn't wish to start another. 

Or maybe that was the lie you told yourself over and over again so you wouldn't betray Lucifer. Because Lucifer knew how to keep you in your place which was right by his side. Whether it was yanking you from those specific dreams or by keeping you on the brink of many mind numbing orgasms. He promised to never disappoint you to always keep you happy. His demon minions always fought to keep you satisfied and it was more than you could ever ask for. 

But you missed the Earth. You missed that breeze and all the smells it carried. Not just food or cotton or flowers but everything. 

Michael always brought that breeze with different scents every visit. This time the whole room was filled with a scent of a rose garden. Perfect as always. 

“Y/N. I was wondering when I would have the pleasure of talking to you again.” Michael's voice made you look up at him. 

He came from the shadow that was was in the corner by the open window. You stood up from the bed and remained quiet. If someone asked you if you had been avoiding sleep to keep Michael out of your head you would have been quick to claim guilty. Ever since you reached your full power you were able to communicate with Michael as well as Lucifer and it wasn't fun. You had one archangel claiming you and the other begging for your help. It felt like you were in the middle of a tug-o-war with the brothers. One each grasping your hand and pulling you towards them. So you spent a lot more time awake. Since you were a celestial being you didn't technically need sleep but sometimes you missed back when you thought you were human and slept. 

“It's been a week. I no longer need sleep..” you replied calmly. 

“But yet we’re here and you decided to sleep. Why?” Michael questioned. 

You searched his face with your eyes and shuffled on your feet. “I was bored.” 

Michael approached you but you remained still. “Of Hell? Of course you are. I bet my brother keeps you on lockdown.” 

You didn't answer that challenge. Lucifer made it clear he wanted you in Hell with him but you were still able to wander around. Except for the one specific spot. Limbo. 

“Y/N, it is not fair what he has done to you. He is keeping you in a place you do not wish to be. And he has proved to be rather cruel to you. He marked you as if you were nothing but a little toy of his. He won't let you be with your friends because he wants to keep you right under his thumb. He wishes to control you like a puppet.” 

You shook your head and looked into his beautiful green eyes. “Michael, whatever tactic you're trying to use won't work. I still won't break you free from the cage. I refuse to help you.” 

Michael taken another step so he was only a foot away. 

"I'm only asking for you to help me so I can help you." He took that last step and closed the space between the two of you. He was inches away now and like Lucifer, your spine tingled in his presence. 

"Help me? How could you help me?" You asked. 

"Because Lucifer was not meant to have such a pure being as you are. He'll only corrupt you. He can manipulate your powers and fill your head with such deception that every lie he tells you will become the truth. I already see things. He wants to make you his consort and I beg you not to do it."

You were taken back by Michael's request. His words sunk in and you raised your eyebrows. What could he have seen? Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad because now, he was looking desperate. Far more desperate than his pleas. 

"Why? What do you see, Michael?" 

Michael tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear and leaned in close to you. Your heart pounded hard and for a second you held your breath. When you felt his warm breath tickle your ear you felt something warm settle in your stomach. 

"Because you're not a sacrifice at all. My father did not make you for the winner of the apocalypse." 

You felt his hands place themselves on your waist and you wanted to tear them off but you were frozen, lost in his words. 

"Y/N, my father made you for me. I asked my father to create a companion for me as he had done for Adam. I needed one that would be powerful enough to rule Heaven with me and then you were born. I've known about you the moment you were born. I watched you grow into the beautiful being you are now." 

Michael pulled away from your ear only to lean in towards your mouth as of to kiss you. You seized the moment to pull out of his grip and when you tried stepping back you fell right onto the bed. 

Michael dragged his eyes down your body and for a second he allowed a small smile on his face before looking back at your flushed face. 

"I promise to never treat you as though you are nothing but an object. I could never treat you with such distaste. I only wish to make you happy as you will do the same for me. And trust me when I say, I will get free from this cage one day and when I do you will come with fme. Lucifer will be punished for taking you from me." 

You felt something happening to your body. Something was pulling you from your sleep. It started as a feeling of fingers trailing your thighs. Then you felt the bottom of your dress lift onto your stomach. 

Before you could even say another word you were ripped from your dream and slammed into reality where you felt a warm moist tongue lapping at your moistened folds. You moaned and reached down to grab Lucifer's hair. He held your hips completely still with both hands and moved his tongue up where it gently grazed your swollen clit. You gripped his hair your whole body grew tight and your breath became heavy. God damn you were close. So close. 

Lucifer pulled away and began trailing kisses up your stomach. "You sounded like you were having a bad dream, I figured I'd wake you in a good way." He whispered against your flesh as he raised your dress higher and higher until it was completely off. 

You looked into Lucifer's blue eyes. 

"I hope this is okay." He latched his mouth onto your right breast while he groped your left breast. 

"Mm, perfect timing Lucifer." You hummed as he released your breasts and continued planting gentle kisses up your chest and onto your neck. You could feel his hard erection pressing right between your thighs. And even with Michael's words echoing in the back of your head, you still reached down, grasped his cocked and lined his tip up at your entrance. 

After placing a sharp bite on your neck, he entered you and your whole body illuminated with pleasure. You had to keep your eyes from rolling to the back of your head. The deeper he went the better it felt. Just feeling him naked and pressed against you made you melt. You found yourself gripping his hair, pulling him down to your hungry lips. 

He growled against your lips and used his hands to pin your wrists down beside your head. You couldn't stop bucking your hips, longing to feel more of him. To make things worse, even if Michael was right you didn't care. Being pinned beneath Lucifer as he pounded into you felt right to you. Between the nipping at the lips and the way he moved inside you so Deliciously, you certainly didn't feel like you belonged to Michael. 

Lucifer placed another kiss to your lips before rolling his hips up and hitting your weak spot. Your legs trembled and you felt everything start to tighten, preparing for another glorious orgasm. And oh, it was glorious. It hit you hard like a tsunami of pure pleasure. Your toes curled and you screamed his name just as he buried his face in your shoulder and mumbled yours. 

He stayed inside you, being sure that you had taken in every drop of his seed. You waited for him to roll off you before casting him a glance. A glance he noticed immediately. 

“So, how long have you been communicating with my brother behind my back?” Lucifer's question made you cringe. 

“We only talked a couple times, no big deal.” 

Lucifer sat up but kept his blue eyes on you. You suddenly felt small compared to the naked archangel but you refused to show it. There was no crime in speaking with Michael. You did nothing wrong. 

“And why does my brother wish to talk with you? I'm intrigued. Is there a scandal between the two of you?” His words were quiet but held an accusing tone. 

You held yourself up by the back of your elbows. “Do you really think so low of me?” 

Lucifer replied by narrowing his eyes on you. “Answer the question Y/N.” 

You shook your head. “There will never be anything like that between Michael and I. I'm yours, Lucifer. And only yours.” 

Lucifer's lips curled into a proud smile as he reached down and stroked your cheek. “I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten your part. Now if only you can remember to never sleep again until we find a way to stop Michael from reaching out to you.” 

He stood off the bed and became dressed in that dark suit with that very specific trench coat that Castiel once wore. 

Cass. You missed him beyond words. Along with Dean and Sam.   
While you were happy with Lucifer, Michael was right about one thing. You missed Earth beyond belief and Lucifer had already made it clear that you were not to go topside. Not without him and he had promised you it would happen. . . Just not at the moment. 

Lucifer turned to you and dragged those blue eyes down your bare naked body. He already knew what was going on in your mind. With that strong connection between the two of you, he could read your mind with ease and he felt everything you felt. 

“Y/N, don't forget that your dear friend gave me the invitation to his vessel. This is obviously what he wanted.” 

You rolled your eyes and stood off the bed still completely naked. “I'm well aware of that. I just. . .” 

Lucifer tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at you. You licked your lips and shook your head. Michael's words were sinking in your skull and you couldn't let that happen. He was trying to use you to get free and would probably only kill you the moment he stepped foot outside the cage. 

“You know I don't enjoy seeing my brother on your mind.” Lucifer commented. 

You held his gaze. “I'm sorry it's just I miss Earth and I miss my friends Lucifer. When will I finally be able to go back?” 

Lucifer walked up to you and used his hand to hold your jaw in a gentle grip as he leaned down and planted a surprisingly rough kiss to your lips. 

“Y/N, you know I will bring you back to Earth after the Darkness is locked away again. Have I ever broken a promise before? I promised to let you live and I did even after you betrayed me. I promised you safety and you have it. I helped you achieve full potential with your powers.” He held your face in his hands and gave you a reassuring smile. “We just have to take this one step at a time.” 

“Why won't you show me how to use my powers? I can help you defeat the Darkness. You know that.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I look to you for information and only that. There is not enough time to teach you how to use all your powers. Trust me Y/N. Once I defeat Amara you will have everything you ever wanted.” 

You reached up and held on to his wrists. He was hiding something. You could sense it but for some reason you couldn't find what that was. 

Was Michael telling you the truth when he said that Lucifer was manipulating your powers? If that was true you didn't know what his true intentions were. Or why he really wouldn't show you how to use your powers. 

Lucifer released your face and reeled you up against him. “Soon you will be my Queen and together we will rule the world.” 

You smiled at him and remained calm. He couldn't know you had so much of a hint of suspicion. If Lucifer really was manipulating your powers he had to believe that you hadn't caught on yet. So in that moment you changed into a beautiful black dress and when he had left to go to Heaven to talk with the other angels you you decided it would be time to find out how to reverse Lucifer's influence on your powers. Only one person could help you with that. 

You walked silently down the hall and went to the door that Lucifer had forbid you to go. And to Limbo you went with a heavy weight of guilt on your shoulders. You had become close to Lucifer. You might even say that you love him but if he was lying about everything you had to find out. You had a right to know. 

With the big cage in front of you, you waited quietly for Michael to come. It was time to face him and let him help you find the truth. No matter the consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it. I feel like shit's about to get deep!!!!!! Also if anyone is interested in a Michael x Reader series based off this one please let me know. I was thinking of writing one but I don't want to write it if no one wants to read it


End file.
